Fight
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are late bloomers of wizards/witches and Dumbledore arranged their education at his Hogwarts. Everything reveals a lot more than the quartets to see everything isn't what they expected. Especially when Danny and Harry are into a difficult situation they cannot control. Will they be able to fight against the control or let the control takes over? W: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I had to think carefully on this type of crossover story, so, hopefully, this is worth it to write. It took me a while on how to explain Danny and the others' situation and thought of an idea for this story. So, prepare for quite...the adventure in this one. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes, everything starts differently than one shall expect in their world…worlds. Yet, not everything follows by the natural orders like when I was fourteen years old, I walked into my parents' portal invention and caused my body metaphorical into something rare between my world and the ghost zone's world. My friends witnessed what I had have become, nonetheless, they stood by my side since this very day. Only among the trios, we knew so much to our discovery. My sister even found out by the time she faced her first ghost.

My sister made sure she provided all the help she held out to me and I would be glad to count on her. Especially, when she gave our parents the whole truth on how their son is Danny Phantom. At first, they didn't accept this idea too much and Jazz shared the story they should know. They trusted their daughter and realized that their son has been more than a ghost. They still saw me as their son, but I chose to erase their memories along with the rest of the world on my personal secret. Although, no one knew where Vlad was at the time…

I didn't care for that. I knew he protected others by my action and one thing left in my control. I held the very Reality Gauntlet. I wasn't too keen on using them for ghost fighting, that is…Jazz located it in my bedroom and used it to save me.

One of my enemies knocked her out as the Reality Gauntlet flew out of her hand and hit onto Tucker's head. He didn't appreciate the hard on injury, but he was being attacked. He felt no choice but used the power to protect himself. He was able to get things done quickly on his fighting chances while his teammates deal with the rest of it.

Once our mission was done for the day, we headed back to Fenton's house and discussed about the usages of the device. We argued on the importance of having some sort of power to fight in situation like their recent mission. I grew too afraid to lose them, but they have proved their point over the last two years. We each took turn using it every day, one by one, and soon enough…something was changing us.

Jazz withdrawn from college, figuring she would head out to college when I goes. She's currently eighteen years old, while the rest of the Phantom team member is sixteen. Here we are, coming over to the Fenton's house on a summer day after hitting up from Nasty Burger. We were chatting about how easy things were turning out to be. Once we entered into the living room, we saw a strange old man sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands. Jazz did not recognize him, so this left us in uncertainty situation. My ghost sense wasn't going off and the man's eyes weren't glowing. So far, we knew they're still safe now.

Mom glanced up with a smile and dad was in the kitchen on his invention. The four Phantom team members of us have found ourselves frozen at our spot by the start of the living room.

"Kids, he came to see you all about something very important. Your father and I will be in the lab if you need us. We think this is a great opportunity to take." She smiled and left the room with her husband to the lab in their basement.

We nodded to show their common respect and helped ourselves to the couch across from the elderly man. He wore different shade of blue robe, yet, fancy like style. He had a long beard that went down to his stomach and his hands folded for much strong patience. He grinned kindly towards the four us teenagers in the room.

"Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore," His accent caught our attention to the fact he's British, "I am very well of who you all four you are. Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, Miss and Mr. Fenton, I am here to inform you all congratulation on your acceptance of Hogwarts." He smiled, "All of you seem to somehow possessed magical powers, therefore, you are a wizard or a witch. I am your headmaster of the school."

I grew paler at being discovered like this, but I didn't think they're…well, actually, if I knew if ghosts exist, anything else can. I was too concern about Vlad finding out and take advantage of them in our situation. Jazz frowned at the man and doubted any of this was even realized. She paused herself to remember their access to the Reality Gauntlet to its unknown magic sources. She might learn something from this, she nodded slowly to accept somewhat of the idea. Sam was more than delightful to hear she's something different. This wasn't an issue as she suspected. Tucker took it like a great opportunity to feel equal to his team, yet, he wasn't too sure how this can be portrayed as for him.

"How do you know we're…wizards or witches?" I questioned him.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "I suppose I should explain. As you see, most of our society is born with magic powers. However, I noticed all four of you are born as a muggle, meaning non-magical human being. Yet, since you were fourteen years old, Mr. Fenton, you developed your source of magic. You were all supposed to remain as muggles, yet, using the powerful device known as Reality Gauntlet. The more often you use it, it becomes a part of your blood to create Wizards and Witches. Thus, all four of you have managed to become. However, we would normally retrieve all muggle-born witches and wizards and pureblood, mixed pureblood, and half pureblood witches and wizards at the age of eleven." He shook his head, "Which means, you are all supposed to be in year six or at college for you, Miss Fenton. However, we will place you all in Hogwarts immediately. My professors are willing to work over the summer to help you all control your powers with your wands. We will be able to place you at least the fourth years and sort you out."

Jazz tilted her head, "Sort you out? Professor Dumbledore, care to explain what does sort you out means?"

He grinned, "It means we have to place you into the proper house at Hogwarts. Each represent of who you are and what your strengths and weaknesses are. There are four of them and the names are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will all live at Hogwarts during school terms and return during the holidays if you wish, but the summer is usually carrying onto dealing with the new term to start on the first day of September."

Sam blinked, "So, how do we get sort out?"

Dumbledore looked over to her, "By a sorting hat, he will sit upon your head and knows everything on your mind. He will tell you which house you belong to in his final decision and announce it loudly to the school. Each house will celebrate with a cheer to welcome you."

I tried reading into the man the entire time, hoping this was Vlad, and it wasn't anything to what I could easily connect. I knew Vlad could not change voices nor fake looks. Their eyes were too far different. Their heights were way off and the aura I sees was differently between the two.

"Okay, so, when do we have to go?" Tucker eagerly asked.

He smiled, "I would suggest in a week." He jolted to recall and pulled something out of his pocket that seem very deep. He pulled out four letters and handed it to each of us, "This is your early Hogwarts Letter acceptance. Usually, we would send the owl to inform you your year at our Hogwarts, but by July." He smiled.

Jazz awed at her letters while the rest of us were curious. We read our letter to our acceptance, finding out the things we needed, and required.

"Is the robe black, Professor Dumbledore?" Sam asked politely, hoping to not wear awful colors or any of that brightness.

"Yes, all students are required to wear black robe." He answered well, "Since I have free time, how would you like to head over to gather these things ahead? Of course, it's paid by the school for all of you."

The three members eagerly smiled at team leader, me, and I knew what was coming. I saw their aura, hopes to go for it, and I read onto Dumbledore before finalizing my decision. The main aura stated this would be harmless and safe to deal with, but I wasn't too keen on trusting a total stranger we just met. I couldn't read into the other aura, assuming maybe this man is this good on their side. I sighed to my sidekicks' victory.

"Yeah, that would be fine." I shrugged.

I knew we would never return to the life we're used to. Dumbledore nodded and walked over to the fireplace. We all watched him and he gestured us to join him.

"This may be rare to do, but it's common on how we travel. We call this the floo network, it is easier and quicker, but be careful to pronounce the location. Who'd like to go first?" He smiled.

I walked in front, "I'll go first. I don't want anything to happen. So, what's the location's name?"

"Diagon Ally." He answered simply and clearly.

"Diagon Ally?" I repeated carefully.

Dumbledore nodded, "Exactly. Here's a handful of floo powder. All you have to do is announce the location and drop it instantly to take you to that specific location. Go ahead and step inside the fireplace."

I received a green powder in my hand, suspicious if it's made of anything from ectoplasm, but I knew his parents set the house to be sensing any dissolving ghosts. So, I let it go and accepted it. I shouted the place and dropped the floo. The green fire burst and took me elsewhere. My friends and my sister were very fascinated by this new sort of transportation. Once I arrived to the location, I tripped and fell onto my knees to balance myself. I shook my head and hurried back on his feet.

"Never again," I shuddered, "I don't get why that kind of transportati-" I heard someone coming out of the other fireplace.

I spun around and caught my sister from falling flat on her face. She shuddered and I hurried up to make sure she's back on her feet. No one enjoyed touching me due to the fact I'm freezing to touch.

"You're alright, Jazz?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but you sure made it seem so easy."

I huffed, "Next time, I'll transport us all."

For now, I had to make a catch with a couple of people coming. Sam was next and caught her before she even trip on herself. She groaned and not pleased at all to what she felt. Jazz helped her stand her ground and I was prepared for Tucker. Once he came, he was able to grasp his balance quickly. I had a feeling I didn't need to help this old man here. Once this…Dumbledore guy appeared, he walked out like it was nothing. Maybe he's more used to it or he's just that powerful.

He led the way into this 'Diagon Ally' and there were several other people dressed up similar to this professor, only in different colors than I have expected. Nothing was exactly normal, but then again, when will we ever live like one? We noticed different window shop for certain things like those brooms…wait? They fly too? I wondered how, but why should I worry about flying when my ghost half does the rest? Sam seems interested in the whole broom flying, Tucker hasn't found anything to catch his interests, and Jazz was more fascinated to read anything.

We did not exactly blend in as easy as others, but these people were used to dealing strange people judging from their colors has exposed to me. Dumbledore made sure we had our school robes set and paid for. This…troll? Okay, I give! So everything exist in this world, that's no doubt for sure. I had to keep myself together and watched out for my teammate. No one seems to be upset of our strange clothes or behaviors.

The robes was arranged and set to go. Dumbledore took us over to the books we needed for our courses and Jazz instantly fell in love with new things to read. She was quick on her feet and observed the entire place. It was the first time for me to notice some…not all…books have their own aura on them. I took noticed that I'd be careful due to bitterness ones.

We didn't want Dumbledore to carry all of our things and he somehow transported them to my room? It doesn't make sense, that spell can't teleport us, yet can transfer items? This is too beyond weird in my lifetime and afterlife time. He took us over to the wands and the whole place was literally glowing of energy.

"Here, the wand will choose you and you will know." Dumbledore stated.

Tucker blinked, "The wand picks us instead of picking them? It's not even alive!"

My eyes rolled, "They have something on them, so it seems to have a little piece of someone or something in the wand."

Dumbledore grinned, "You're certainly bright, Daniel."

I choked on the name, "Please…call me Danny and thanks, I guess."

He nodded, "Of course, Danny. I think your imagination is well to know how wands choose their owner."

Jazz grinned, "May I try?"

We faced the owner of this wand shop, which I could never pronounce in my entire life. Jazz was trying a few, but I noticed her aura against the wand's color. It was either causing disruptive energy or emptiness energy. It was so strange how that works, but there's a light color on the wand that rather matched Jazz's aura to a calming feel around it. Once she tested this one, she was already in loved with this one. Sam was eager to go next and I watched how this works for her. It was much like how Jazz's situation went out. Once Sam found hers, she was more than thrill to be a witch. I remember her ongoing about it since eighth grade, a little of it in ninth grade, and ghost subject fascinated her more at the time.

Tucker shoved me to go next and I did anyway. At first, some of them felt too powerful for me. It was too much to handle all at once. I can see my own aura and knowing how to expect this predictability. Until this wand seller finally found the right one, it matched perfectly as I grinned. It was like being loved with this thing. I observed it, seeing how light it was, and the girls awed to what they were seeing. Now, Tucker was the last one to get his wand.

He went through the same process, but it only took it to the second wand to be actually his. He seemed to like the connection on his wand and something about his aura finding love with that. Great…now, he's moving on from technologies and that's what worries me. We might need to keep one of us with him at all possible.

Eventually, Dumbledore asked if we wanted an owl or some sort of pet to have. He recommended the owl to help deliver mail in the wizard world, so Jazz and I agreed to share one. Sam didn't mind and thought it might spook her parents out. Tucker figured it would be cool to do. So, Sam got a black owl with silver eyes, very furry looking one. Tucker got a wooden brown owl with blue eyes. Jazz and I found one that had black, white, and brown fur like and has her eyes. We both liked her the most and accepted the owl.

Dumbledore disappeared on us while on our owl hunting and he got our supplies for school, along with trunks we'd need? He pointed out that it helps out for packing and we understood since then. He said he would take us home now, but I told him I can do that for everyone. He smiled and sent our things to my room. My friends hugged onto me and I teleported over to the house. We were more comfortable traveling this way and we saw the letter on the table.

The letter was telling us a reminder of being picked up in a week and pack everything we think we may need. Technologies do not function in the wizard world, which Tucker cried out to, and provided tickets to our transportation. He even instructed something about some barrier. Jazz already grasped the idea of what he was saying in the letter. So, we figured it wouldn't be a big of a deal. To put it in the end, Dumbledore told our parents that we're witches and wizards of late bloomers and attending to magical school for training in British and nothing else. So, in a way, Dumbledore protected the Reality Gauntlet alone. We couldn't very well leave this behind and decided to take it with us in safe keep.

For now, we had a lot to prepare for and Jazz and I have to argue on the name of our owl. Sam went to go home to tell her parents of her transferring to a new school. She wasn't planning to tell them what the school is really for. Tucker had to do the same, but he rather be honest for them to know. Mom was more enthusiastic, but dad tried to be happy for us yet, he doesn't seem to believe it as much. I wasn't too sure, how this would work out, but it would somehow for Phantom Team.

I had to convince our parents on inventing one of those travel-able portals for me to take in case of anything and making sure it's relying on magic energy or something. Dad perked right up and thought some benefits for himself! Soon enough, it would be a lot to face in this 'wizard' world.

* * *

**Reviews for your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer that question, Danny's behavior did change because of what he went through because of Ghost Writer. So, he will believe anything will exist. I think this chapter will explain more into it.**

* * *

If anyone was fanatical about reading, it was Jazz. The girls in our team wanted to go over the basic of our magic spells and insisted on practicing nonstop. At least, it wasn't so bad from time to time. Jazz thought this might save some trouble for the school and get us ahead. Some seems so strange, yet, we didn't bother to question it as much. We would usually practice some spells on ghosts and no one would see us in action. It was safe. Then again, who'd be up this late anyway?

Apparently, it took some serious effect on ghosts. Especially with Skulker, he couldn't function at all and decided to never use that on him again.

Jazz would have us practice these spells and our parents didn't mind much with our powers. They still do not know anything about our ghost fighting and my halfa secret. It was better off they never know anything besides our being of a wizard.

Jazz pointed out that we went through at least preformed five hundred spell in exactly one week. She has been doing some side reading on the magical society we'd need to learn and something about someone dark. I wasn't too sure what she may be talking about, but I pushed that aside and figured she'd mention it when she's up for it.

Last night, mom helped me packed while Jazz packed hers alone. Sam and Tucker were taking care of that at their own home. Sam had me to take her to the wizard bank to make currency business with the money her parents decided to reward her for 'better' education. Let's say a half of million money into the wizard currency of sixty-one thousands four hundred ninety-six Galleons, thirteen sickles, and seventeen knuts. Sam also learned how their money system works and figured she's stocked up for the year.

After packing last night, Jazz woke me up very early than I have expected. I was supposed to be sleeping in for another hour, but she insisted that I tell the ghosts that I wouldn't be in Amity Park. She was right and I had to deal with that. She already prepared breakfast for me and I got time to eat. As soon as I told the ghosts about my soon-to-be absent in my town, they were shocked and making promises to visit me somehow if they could find this school at all. They are familiar with Wizards in our world, so they had no trouble understanding, and Skulker gave me this…strange look. He left before I could ask him. It didn't make sense as much.

After handling the ghosts, I headed back home and found myself surprised to see why Jazz insisted. Apparently, mom and dad wanted to celebrate my birthday ahead of time and Jazz already had hers in March. I already told them that we had that planned very much ahead of time for her. Jazz smirked back at me. Even though, I am not seventeen yet, but it's still the best birthday a teenager could ever ask. Mom made stack of pancakes with chocolate chips, dripped in chocolate syrup, a strawberry on top with a candle, and delicious! I shared my pancake with Jazz and helped ourselves. Dad gave me this travelable portal for me to take in case I see a ghost I should send them back to their ghost zone. It also works by using magic. Dad knew how to save the trouble for me and I thanked him the most.

"Got it, dad, thanks!" I grinned and hugged him.

Dad squeezed the living day light out of me, "I'm gonna miss ya, son! You too Jazzypants!" Dad pulled her into the hug.

Mom joined in, "I'm going to miss my babies! Now, I want you two to write as much as possible and keep up with your grades, especially you, young man."

I couldn't help it but nodded, "Jazz will be on my tail if she sees any failing grades."

Her aura dies down on the parenting roles. They were happy, but it hurts them to see we won't be able to be home every day like we normally be.

Ding Dong!

I went to answer the door after slipping out of dad's arms and apparently, Sam and Tucker were already here. Sam's thumb pointed at the ride with a smirk.

"My parents offered a ride to the train station and thought I should go in style. So, interested in joining us for the rides?" Sam couldn't stop smirking.

I chuckled, "If you don't mind letting mom and dad ride with us and get a ride back home here."

Her head shook, "Nah, that's fine. They can enjoy it today."

I heard a something bumping down the stairs as I turned around to see Jazz dragging down her trunk, "We cannot be late! The train is leaving at ten o'clock and it'll be a lot to deal with at the traffic as well! We need to be ready!" Jazz reminded me.

I sighed, "Fine. Sam got us a limo for everyone to ride in, so…figure something out while I get mine."

"Five minutes, Danny." Jazz pointed out.

I nodded and headed back up to my room for the last time. Once I came into my room and the door shut, I breathed in the familiar smell and every collection of my memory since I became a halfa. How much I had power accident from the bed or the floor, or when Skulker destroyed my first space shuttle piece I put together, or when my first ghost in this room was Box Ghost. While the memories ran through my head, I put my laptop under the floorboard, which would be impossible to get for any humans at this distance unless they're ghosts. Yet, while that was put away, I grabbed my very important notebook next to the laptop into my trunk. I couldn't very well leave that behind in case of anything. It looks like a book, but small novel like. I always made a backup for anything that may happen and now, it is handy. I keep all of my ghost data in this one. I may need it for an emergency out in the wizard world.

I put the anti-weapons and weapons away without hurting myself, but I made sure to bring the belt for protections of either of my friends or my sister. After gathering what I needed, I put my last pajamas into this and closed it tightly. Carrying this weight was nothing, but I took it at the same way Jazz did. When I got this out of my room, I locked the door and breathed away to hope this room remains the same.

I headed downstairs and joined with everyone in the limo. Apparently, Jazz asked me to do the shrinking spell on my trunk and I smirked at her. I remembered the spell and performed it naturally. Mom and dad awed at the spell's work countless of times, but they found it special in a way. Once my trunk was small as a quarter, I put it into the back of the limo's storage and we headed into the ride for the day.

…

Mom and dad waved once we got out of the limo and our stuff out. They left with the limo and Sam purposely told her driver to take them out to a good restaurant and handed them her money to pay for their meals, including the driver. Jazz led us the way and we stood between the two pillars that said four and five. We knew there wasn't any three-fourth section, but Jazz claimed that she knew what she was doing after reading those books. Each of us had a cart to help carry the rest of our stuff. Jazz stood in front of the pillar that held the sign of five and raced through.

My feet were ready to help in case she was wrong. Instead, she was right. Tucker thought that was cool and raced after her. Sam followed through and my eyes rolled. Oh well, no one was looking anyway. I raced up and found myself with my teammates again. We were in this wizard's train station. Jazz led the way since she was in charge of getting us to the location and we headed in to find our seat. She pointed out that Dumbledore would be picking us up from wherever this train drops us off at.

We found a place to sit and it gave us some sort of privacy after shutting the door, yet, we can close the curtain for even more privacy. Our trunks were put away and set to go. Tucker looked around as much as he could and nodded.

"I don't see any design of microphone or camera. We're good." He stated.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on my seat, "We won't be able to go back home, but if there is an emergency, we will teleport by my powers."

Jazz nodded, "We need to be using our powers properly like all wizards and witches. We're known as muggle-born, but there are different races, species, and mythical existence. According to the Hogwarts' guidebook, there are ghosts of the past that were never able to move on and happily lives around in the wizard world."

I gulped, "Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head, "No, but the good news is that they're transparent ghost. They cannot harm others nor do they have powers. However, they're very social."

Her emotional energy did not show any joking or teasing, so it was safe to say there wasn't any worried.

"So in a word, no ghost fighting for me?" I perked up.

My sister chuckled, "Pretty much like you said, Danny. No ghost fighting!"

Sam crossed her arms, "Awesome. A break is definitely needed and who knows, we might be able to blend in without having to lie or hide from anybody."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, but what about Vlad?"

I groaned, "Fruitloop can go fall off the cliff for all I care." I blinked, "But I haven't seen him since Spring vacation or since winter vacation." I shrugged.

"Maybe he's finally giving up." Sam commented.

Jazz disagreed, "Vlad is very determined in what he wants and you know he won't give up."

I shrugged, "He hasn't been in the slightest interests in mom anymore or getting rid of dad. All he has been doing is focusing on me," But why?

"He won't be able to find you, so Vlad won't have time to deal with the hassle to search for you." She pointed out.

That helped me out the most, but what if he teleports to where I am? Wouldn't that risk the wizard exposure? For now, we chatted about the things we learned and reviewed everything we learned from the book. It was kind of fun to find out what type of school we're going to face and deal with other students like us. Sam looked up on the houses and apparently, we were more interested in one particular house that agrees for all of us. We don't know how this house arrangement would work, so we hoped for the best to stay together.

The ride seems to go on forever, but Sam ended up buying us some snacks and junks, food from the food cart here. Sam was still working on how their money system works and figuring out how it benefits everyone. Some of the junk food were very strange, especially one that had a flavor called ear wax jelly beans? We refrained ourselves from something so…unusual. Sam nearly had a fit when she found out they put real frog in the chocolate and Jazz explained from what she read that the frogs are collectible type, not to be eaten. The chocolate doesn't harm the frog and it just supposed to suck on them for the flavor. Sam muttered insanitary people for innocent animals involved like this. Good thing she doesn't know what her wand or our wands are made of, I think that would have her final blow on everything.

Soon enough, few hours later, Jazz was totally wiped out and slept on Tucker's shoulder. He was unaware of her there because he already fell asleep. Sam kept her distance from me, knowing touching me would just make her colder, and I knew I have to wear gloves if I am going to shake anyone's hand. When it comes to being a halfa like me, it's a part of my core's responsibility to be. Even though I am known for Cryokinesis ghost, there are other types of ghost and I have found someone who is the opposite from mine. Dad…I can't explain him too much. Then there's Vlad, he's the only one who can touch my hands or shoulders without being shivered up, and he was lucky. Although, not entirely lucky if I turn him into an icicle cube. He would be freezing anyway. Most ghosts don't like feeling each other's core unless it's the opposite or the exactly the same. It goes beyond than a simple element like air, earth, fire, water, ice, electric, and so on. I haven't come across to all of them, but I have discovered hundreds of them.

Sam and I would exchange whispering conversation about some spells we thought to try in the future. Of course, Sam accidentally fell asleep and I stayed away, not wanting anyone to wake me up, and looked out the window for this endless ride.

Yet, I saw up of miles ahead, a school was in sight…wait, what? I blinked once and saw it. Did we travel over the ocean or something? My head shook and it was still there.

"Um, Jazz, Sam, Tucker. You guys might want to wake up now. I think…we're there." I pointed out loudly enough for them to hear.

Jazz groaned and sat up to wake herself up. Sam forced her eyes to open quickly and Tucker rubbed his eyes to warm up to his sight. I haven't removed my eyes off the school and seeing how huge it was. How many people attend to this school?

"Oh my…" Jazz awed at her sight, "…did…did we cross over the ocean?"

I stammered, "I-I-I don't know. I have been the only one awake during the entire time. That's…I-I don't know what to say."

Tucker and Sam hurried to see through the window. We were definitely confused the most on how we got to the school at all. If going to school was this long, would we handle returning home like this each time? Soon enough, we hurried up to clean our mess and freshen ourselves up a bit.

The train made its destination and we were more than ready to leave, or get off the train to get a fresh of air and move our legs for once. We were able to help each other's trunks and our pets out of the train.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my students. I hope the ride didn't wear you all out. Airplanes do not exactly function in our society, so this is the only suitable transportation that brings you here." Dumbledore announced, "I have arranged a carriage for us. Your things are already in the school." He smiled.

We nodded to keep our respect, but we didn't know what to say around him. From Sam, she said that headmaster is like a principle of the school, only more aware of everything from their students, teachers, and staff members. He showed us the carriage, yet, it was more for a Halloween type and a couple of horses. I was surprised to see Sam hasn't commented anything about them and figured she's trying to make a respectful standard towards Dumbledore. With the horses, they had black aura glowing around them and nothing like Fright Knight's ghost horse. I was afraid of it and sat at the end of the carriage. Dumbledore seems not to mind too much on sitting closer to the strange horse that probably been dead for ages.

The ride moved and no one has said a word along the way to the school's ground. We observed our location and seeing how huge the place was. It wasn't eve big as Vlad's mansion, it was tripled the sizes anyone could ever imagined.

The carriage didn't last too long and we headed into the school's ground as if it has been our home all those times. Dumbledore kept leading us the way to somewhere particularly and found ourselves being elevated by the stairs…I chose not to question anything again until I know it's appropriate to say something about it. We're in a small room like, but huge as the size of my bedroom, and everything was well decorated. There's a desk and it only took a second to realize it is his office. On his desk, there's this brown Hat that seemed to have a face and bitterly one at that too. Yet, the hat's aura was odd for me to see. So, this is a hat the old man has told us last week.

"Let's get you all sorted out and I shall show you where you will be staying." He smiled, "Danny, would you like to go first?"

I sighed, "I might as well anyway."

Dumbledore picked up the hat and placed it onto my head. Although, I knew I wasn't much of a hat person anyway. It always messes up my hair.

'_Your mind…Danny, is much different than I have seen from the others. Of course, there is no need to put you in the Ravenclaw._' The hat hummed.

Whoa…that…was something else. I expected it would know automatically and his voice is inside my head. This was something else.

'_Now, I have to figure out where to sort you in. Hm, Slytherin will not do due to your dark future. Best to keep the evil away, we do not need another Dark Lord around here._' I sighed when he mentioned that, '_You are very much loyal, yet, and your bravery stands out strongly. What do you think of being in the Gryffindor?' _He asked.

I grinned, eagerly to accept it, and opened my mouth to-

"GRYFFINDOR!" He spoke so humanly.

Dumbledore picked up the hat and I was mostly shocked to see it can speak. Now, I see why it has its own aura. Thankfully, I can't read the animals' energy or I wouldn't be able to handle this much. Just humans and ghosts or living beings that have their own mind of their own. I smiled to see where I belong to now and accepted it.

Jazz went next and we waited to find out. It was hard to tell or what to expect.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yet announced.

Jazz gleefully smiled and ran up to hug me shortly. We're in the same house and no one tears the Fenton siblings apart! Tucker was next and the sorting Hat did not have to waste another minute or second with him for some reason and announced the same house as us Fenton brother-sister are. Sam was nervous and the headmaster placed it onto her. We watched and waited with breath held against our chest. The chances were odd; we knew Sam qualified all of the houses due to her parents. She was always cunning and dark around them, she's loyal to our friendship, she's always interesting in learning anything she can read or look up on, and she doesn't have much of fear to hold her back. She fights in a way she thinks best.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The house finally declared.

Phantom team was always sticking together no matter what and the last thing we need is a house to keep us separate. Dumbledore seemed impress of our connection to each other or something.

"I will show you all where your dormitory is and the password as well. We change it for once or twice a term, so best not to forget the password. Your professors will be here tomorrow to help you all learn your basic spells-" Jazz raised her hand, "-yes, Jasmine?"

She smiled, "We already overviewed and actually performed the basic spells over the week. Based on my calculation, we are in the range of year five and almost finishing it. We just need to finish at least ten more of the required spells for the fifth year."

Dumbledore blinked out of his surprise, "I see there is no purpose for that, but I see you will be able to spare more time with history, Transformation, and potions."

Sam shook her head, "We already covered History as well."

"What of Transformation and Potions?" He looked at the rest of us.

Jazz shook her head, "We didn't have much of time to get into that or having the proper equipment and materials for potions."

The man delightfully hummed, "I supposed I can place you all in sixth year and let Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall have you all catch up quickly. You will be able to finish it within two to three weeks, I assume?"

Jazz nodded immediately, "We're fast learners."

Sam agreed, "We are."

"You can count on that, sir!" Tucker grinned.

"…I'm good at their pace," I smiled along.

The man nodded, "Good and I am very well aware that you are a halfa as what you call yourself, Danny. I would advise not running out on Professor Snape, he does not take it kindly. I am the only one that is aware of that and told the professors here that all four of you developed your powers based on your emotions since the mid-term year. If any issue arrives, tell one of the portraits to tell me and then come straight to my office here. I will assist in any way I can." He pointed out.

He did show trusting signs and I couldn't deny to that. My team knew how I judge people, but they know I can't exactly rely on that twenty-four/seven. When I first met Vlad, he was practically harmless looking until he turned vicious when I denied him to join. His energy revealed who he truly is. Since then, we had to play things by ears.

I accepted Dumbledore and figured there wasn't any harm in trusting him. For now, he showed us our dorm and explained a few things here and there. Our things were already in our room and decided to settle in.

…

For three weeks, we remained focused and serious on our behalf of our study. We listened to the best we could and took notes when we best thought to be needed. We would spend four hours with Professor Snape, who seems alright, on potions. He reminded us carefully on read between the line. At first, it didn't make sense until he explained a few things and Jazz and Sam were able to help. Sam struggled to push aside her vegetarian personality and pretended they were simply plants put into this.

Tucker and I would pair up with one of the girls so we would know what we're doing. We weren't going to repeat Chemistry classes and that's called distraction. Professor Snape took it easy on us and slightly pleased to see our progression has been growing much faster than he expected us to be. He would teach us new sort of potion for every half an hour and move onto the new set. It begins to click by the time it was a week on this and made it known that it was like cooking.

With Professor McGonagall started out through the basic and used an easy method to help us follow by. We never thought this was possible, but we chose not to jinx anything yet. We were able to manipulate items into creatures or the other way around. It was kind of fun to get into. Soon enough as the second week came, she had us try to become a creature of our own and find out our personality. Tucker managed to get it right for the first time, but the rest of us had some difficulty. Tucker was one of the mythical bears and he was into this one.

We didn't give up and eventually, Jazz finally transformed into feline lion, but with one of those wings. I didn't get it as much, but I figured she'd tell me once she learns more about whatever she is. Sam and I spent two days making this possible and she finally got it. She turned into a black cat. I should have known…she always wanted a black cat to scare her parents out of the house.

Yet, I still haven't exactly morph into anything and I started to believe I didn't have a form other than my ghost half. Professor McGonagall ensured me that not everyone is capable of doing this. It sort of hurts, but I accepted it anyway. Maybe the headmaster knows why.

We finished the year first through fifth lessons in three weeks and it was perfectly enough to allow us to enter into year sixth. We had three weeks to be ready for the incoming term with the rest of the students. Tucker was bored out of his mind, he actually decided to lurk for a ghost. Secretly, I followed him invisibly while the girls bonded along.

I was curious about any particular ghosts around the school, but no ghost senses were going off. It was strange enough for me, but I had to see it for myself. This place never has an ending at all…but I did wonder if it's much like our high school or something. There was so much to learn and so many people on this portraits. This freaked the girls out as much as it did freak me out, they move and talk. Any pictures we see, they move and possibly talk. It was like video on a paper! Although, the portraits have their own personality and I can't even read their energy. This means they're somewhat of a projective view of someone that used to be alive.

Tucker wasn't weird out and considered it his view of technologies. Jazz swore to read up on psychology on him for someone who has this bad of an obsession. He still carries his PDA! He tries to use it in the beginning, but it doesn't work at all for him. He hasn't break free from his obsession, but he hasn't paid too much attention towards his devices. It wasn't so bad.

Maybe the school is already curing him slowly or helping him to change that. For now, Tucker got bored and turned around to head back to our dorm building. He knew where to go exactly without getting lost or relying on his PDA for a sense of direction. Maybe the ghost zone has an off balance for his direction.

For now, we couldn't wait to for three weeks to go by and take the courses this school has. Dumbledore didn't mind keeping us together in the same courses and respected that the most.

* * *

**Reviews for your thoughts?**

**The next chapter should have more action, talk, and possibly begin the plot to where should be starting. So, hopefully it'll be more interesting to read. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this will keeps you all a little more interested now. (: **

**Warning: Cuss, yaoi begins**

* * *

The rest of our classmates have arrived and everyone noticed we were new. Most of the students sat down with us, but the first year students had to deal with their sorting in front of everyone. It took about an hour to complete everyone, each house would cheer for a new member, and enjoyed how things turned out. We learned how food works around here and both of the girls in the team thought this was an abuse for the elf here. Professor Dumbledore explained they are treated fairly and that's their passion. Sam accepted that and figured to exchange kindness towards any of them once she sees them in person.

At least, my birthday came and my team celebrated it for me. I'm officially seventeen…but that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is that everyone is here and we were interested in how the school works around here. Yet, I saw very little of cliché group and we're one of them anyway. No one seems to notice us as much, but we didn't mind.

Tucker and I knew we're going to face a couple of roommates to deal with, so we made sure everything was out of sight for anyone to see our things. Dinner was actually something else to see for the first time together. It was practically like Thanksgiving on dad's side of the family, only numerous of choices.

Everyone was please to head to the dormitory and Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and I were head of others. Dumbledore gave us a new password about two days ago. Sam and Jazz wanted to greet their roommates and we wanted to do the same, while heading into bed. One thing for sure, we agreed to go to bed early for class tomorrow. We got Snape to deal with the rest of his potions course for sixth year.

Tucker and I glanced up at two of the roommates. One was a red head and the other had a untamed raven hair, they were automatically set to go on what bed they want to sleep in. Tucker and I waved at the two roommates.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley."

I smiled, "I'm Danny Fenton."

The raven head nodded, "Harry."

The red head joined in, "Ron."

It was strange to see they were very calm and acted like something is to be expected. Tucker and I figured they had their own reason and decided to climb into bed to sleep now.

"You two are very strange roommates. Aren't you going to ask us bunch of questions?" I heard one of them asked, noting their British accent.

I sat up and blinked at them, "Uh, it's night time. Don't people usually go to bed at this hour?" I scratched my head.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks to their shocking surprise, but I wasn't too sure.

"You never heard either of us? Even my name?" Harry asked.

My head shook, "No, we came from a small city in America. Are we supposed to know who you are or something?" I scratched my head.

Tucker sat up now, "Danny's sister or Sam might, but we're pretty much clueless of this side of the world." He shrugged.

Ron froze, "Clueless on this side…oh, merlin! Don't tell me we're dealing with late muggle-born?" He frowned.

Harry glared at Ron, "Ron! Be a little respectful and remember where I have come from and Hermione too."

Ron sighed and accepted it anyway. They both sat down on their bed, looking at the two of us, and we had no idea what to expect.

"Um, sorry about that. We're used to dealing with unwanted attention and this is the first time to deal with anyone who doesn't know a thing about me…mostly." Harry explained.

Tucker nodded slowly, "Okay, Danny gets that too. He doesn't like overloading attention back at home."

I glared at him, "And we're going to forget that too. I don't want anyone calling me a freak once they learn."

"Like you'd give that secret to the grave to anyone. But the second secret, not so much dude." Tucker blankly pointed out.

My eyes rolled and wished to ectobeam him, "Shut it."

Ron snickered, "Dude, what's that, mate?"

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Tucker snapped.

I slapped my face, "Tucker, it's the same thing. Sorry about that, Ron. Dude is the same thing as mate for your term."

Ron was giving Tucker some strange look and suddenly laughed it off as if Tucker actually made a humor joke.

"That was awesome!" Ron smirked, "Harry, I think we got ourselves better roommates now!"

Harry agreed, "I think we'll be able to be ourselves without fame getting into anyone's head."

For once, I was starting to see there's some hope in this wizard world. I wonder if they know anything from our home town, but it was too early to speak up for. Tucker was breathing calmly again after he learned words are expressed differently and decided to sleep. I shrugged and bid everyone good night.

…

My teammates and I were ready for our first class and it was known as the Dark Defense Dark Art. The professor hasn't been listed out whom and it seems strange. Yet, none of us did care to understand why and apparently, Harry is in the same class with us. He was full of emotions towards this class and I couldn't understand it as much.

Everyone sat down and prepared for the first day of class, as anyone else would be. I took noticed there were three doors, five windows, and one lengthy room.

"Settle down students, please. Now, turn to page twenty-three and simply read the title." His…voice…no!

I didn't dare to move my head up, afraid to see this very person, and decided to focus my attention on the book. I opened it up to the page he requested and read the title about dark hexes. My eyes slowly checked on my friends and they haven't noticed at all yet. Jazz was too much into this chapter, Sam didn't seem to care, and Tucker was already dozing off a bit while reading. Now, my risk was at a chance and slowly glanced up to see the teacher.

Just as I was afraid…

His dark blue orbs of eyes spotted me out in the entire classroom and much to my shock, he did not expect me either.

"Daniel?" He said surprisingly.

Oh, now my team noticed?! They were surprised and Vlad had to be a wizard here? Everyone muttered something, but it was too hard to pay attention at this moment.

"…yes?" I responded calmly, not wanting to change my possible ideal of my behavior in this school.

"We'll talk after class." Vlad automatically changed into his professor side.

He was teaching us about how to advert this dark hexes spell without being physically hit. My mind was trying to pay attention, yet, this was too much. Vlad? Out of everyone else in the world to be a teacher, it had to be him? I was officially doomed to have a normal life, but Vlad didn't send his duplication. Maybe…hopefully, maybe he wanted to have something to do with his life and that's teaching someone something. That's the faith I wanted to believe in. How long has he been doing this for?

Ironically, Vlad knew how to hold back some of his aura, only his nervous aura stood out the most. My friends and my sister did not know what to do and played along. Jazz and Sam took serious notes and I tried my best to take the notes. Tucker would try to keep up, but he wasn't used to it without his PDA to rely on.

As soon as Vlad finished his class and everyone but my team and I, left the classroom. Harry waved for his byes and left to meet up with his best friend Ron. We stood in front of Vlad, not sure how to respond to this, and he was more surprised than I have expected.

"H-how?" He asked.

I crossed my arms, "We're belated muggle-borns…you?"

Vlad shook his head, "Half pureblood and half…of something. If I had known all four of you as wizards, I wouldn't have taken this job two years ago."

Jazz shook her head, "We didn't even know we're…wizards. We found out only seven weeks ago."

Sam agreed, "But this isn't good."

I frowned, "I don't want to fight and having to lie to everyone, Vlad!" I groaned, feeling the urge to kick a chair or something.

He scoffed, "Like I would expose our behalf in this world? If I propose a truce, we do not do anything we do back at home here and act like students and teacher, there will be nothing to hassle around with. Agreed to truce?" Vlad offered his hand.

He wasn't lying from the way I was seeing it and looked over to my team. We all knew this was a worthy deal and no tricks. I sighed and shook hands with Vlad. Yet, something was too strange when we first touched each other's hands. It wasn't that burning sensation either and can't say it was normal.

"Mind if I have a private conversation with, Daniel? He will tell you about it, but I prefer to not embarrass him." Vlad asked them.

Jazz checked her watch and nodded anyway. The three of them left with the door closed. They never know much what had gone between Vlad and me during our battles and only having a slightest clue what may have went on.

"Daniel," He gulped, "You felt that, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

I blinked, "With the handshake? What about it?"

His head shook, "You're seventeen already and this is…I promise you, this is nowhere near my choice."

I did not like where this was going and I stepped back a little to contain some space for the both of us.

"Uh, yes, but Vlad, you're freaking me out already. Cut it out." I demanded.

He stared at me, "I doubt you're aware of what a Veela is?"

"Sam told me something about their unique race and how they find their mate."

He didn't look away, but he felt guilty for some reason, "I'm a Veela, Daniel, half Veela, that is. You're…well, my mate."

After observing this room before he came in here was worth it, being a halfa has its advantage and I did not like the sound of his say. I bitterly glared at him and my hands forming ecto-energy.

"Forget it, fruitloop! I'm not gay!" My fist waved at him.

Vlad sighed, "This is why I let your friends go. You have to understand, Daniel. Veela cannot control whom they get to fall in love with! I tried with your mother, but I lost it after becoming…half of that we are today!"

My head shook, "Go find someone else!" I released the need of my energy and dashed out of the room before Vlad tries to trap me in his classroom.

There was no way on Earth would I be his damn mate! Veela? HA! Only he's such an idiot to see that I would not fall for him so easily! For now, I decided to find my team and just cool off for the day. It's not like he'll stalk me…great, I have to put up with him for a term in every day of the morning for first of the class! At least he kept himself professionally about it.

What the?! I noticed someone was dragging me into another room slammed the door shut. I collapsed into a student chair. My head jerked up and saw Vlad. I groaned and couldn't believe the idiot!

"Vlad!" I hissed, "I said go find someone else!" Ready to defend myself for whatever attack he might try.

Vlad sighed, "Don't you understand, Daniel?"

I growled, "You're one of the Veela that needs a mate, but it can't be me!"

Vlad tried to come closer and my hands threw fists after him, hoping he wouldn't want to get bruises and explain how they're disappearing, and yet, he caught my wrists before all of that. No matter what I did, he pulled me in closer and forced something against me! He was…wha-

His lips pressed up against mine and sort has felt lost a bit. This fruitloop was too good to be true and he was kissing me…kissing me?! My ecto-energy blasted him out of the way and he collapsed onto his ass. I howled at him for making such stupid moves.

"NO! That's the last time you do that, fruitloop!" I hissed and hurried out of the room before he could get up.

I didn't dare to open the door and instead, I walked right through it as I hurried over to my second class. I spotted my sister's hair and glad enough to join her. She was more than pleased, but she noticed I was acting very strange from my body language. I chose not to talk about this right now…hell, Vlad is a Veela and I don't know a damn thing about them!

For now, I rather focus on dealing Professor McGonagall and her Transformation class. She's very kind and respectful of a person. She knew how to distract everyone from the other distractions on our mind and completely forgotten about what had happened here.

She was teaching the class on focus on the inner part of ourselves, but it's a long process. Of course, I needed this and maybe I missed something that wouldn't allow me to transform into something I could be. My team did not dare to alter their forms into what they represent, but it didn't make sense too much with Tucker and Jazz. With Sam, I can tell she was supposed to be a witch all those time or either that, she really hates her parents.

This focus timing takes for an hour and that's how long it took. Apparently, I did not mess it up at all. Maybe…she's right, I could be one of those people who could not transform into something I could be.

Jazz was already prepared for the next class that would be starting in half an hour and-

Oh, great! He has been waiting for me across the hallway and I did not want to put up with it. I stayed close to Jazz and he still walked up to me.

"Daniel, you cannot possibly think you'll get out of this." Vlad stated as if it was a matter-of-fact.

"I am no mood, Vlad and I plan to actually attend to all of my classes and not missing them. I'm not repeating high school." I avoided looking at him.

He let his hand on my shoulder, "Please, a try is all I ask."

"N.O. as in no. Forget it, Vlad." I shrugged off his hand.

Jazz turned into the class and I followed her in. Vlad did not dare to come into this classroom and I refused to look back. My team leaned in closer to find out what was going on this time.

"Dude, Vlad isn't breaking the truce already, is he?" Tucker asked.

My head shook, "No…I don't think he is. I'll tell you when we have some privacy and away from him."

My team agreed, but Sam had a particular look about something was wrong. I was hoping she wouldn't be too supporting on this and I can't exactly keep myself involved like this. It's too much to face with. For now, we dealt the class we needed to face.

…

For longest time I have in my entire life, I was so glad to have my team there for me. It wasn't easy to avoid Vlad, but there were times he wasn't stalking me like a fruitloop he is. He hasn't given up and still insisted on the same. For now, my friends and my sister wanted some privacy in our dorm and in our bedroom. So, we all hung out. The girls sat down on Tucker's bed and Tucker leaned against the wall with all of us in his sight. Yet, I sat at the end of my bed while feeling frustrated on a first day of school. I guess I wouldn't count on having some chances of a decent start of the day anymore for school.

"So, what does Vlad wants that he isn't giving up on?" Jazz broke the silence.

I sighed, "I think he's just insane, but he says I'm his Veela mate."

Sam blinked, "What?" She didn't believe me yet.

Tucker scratched his head, "Didn't we learn something about them?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, Sam, what did you read from them?"

"They have their own race known as Veela, but they're dying in their kind. So, they have a relationship with wizards and witches based on their Veela's request. It kept saying Veela's request is important to follow."

I groaned, "And please tell me their request of controlling people?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm sorry, Danny, but I have no idea what Veela's request is."

My body jerked up, paced around, and trying to find some sort of solution.

"I can't be his mate! I mean, we're archenemies for crying out loud! I don't want to be a Veela's mate!" My hands yanked my hair a bit.

"What's wrong with Veela?" Someone perked up.

We turned our attention over to one of the roommates and it was Harry. Oh crap, can this day get any worse? Harry was in the room, probably overheard our voices, and he wasn't even freaked out about this. He always expected this as if it's natural and judging from his glowing colors around him. He really didn't have hundred percent normal ones. Some black, blue, bright red, dull-grey brown, and light grey colors around him. I never saw so much that speaks of himself alone. I decided to forget about it and focused my attention.

"I am not going to be someone's mate just because they're a Veela." I told him.

He nodded as if expected, "Veela respectful people and kind too. Once they turn of age as the same of their mate for the age, they begin a form of relationship to save each other's race. Ron's brother fell into a French Veela and they're happy together." He sat down on his bed, eyeing around most of us in a strong cautious defense.

Why did he show that? Was he worried that we'd be someone not to trust? He seems to have some trouble on the idea of trusting anyone for that matter.

"Harry, we don't bite." I told him truthfully, "This is my sort of my family. My sister and my other best friend. Jazz and Sam." I introduced him, "We're sort of a belated muggle-born for some reason, but we don't have too much of a clue what Veela's request really is."

Harry nodded anyway, "I don't bite either and I think the library would help you out. Come on, it's not closed until curfew." He said.

I shrugged and figured this roommate might help us out the most. His best friend doesn't seem to be an ideal person to trust on knowledge. For now, we had to do some research and of course, the girls were eager to learn anything. Their perquisites definitely influence my interests in knowledge and Tucker slowly learned to read the books when expected of him. He still has his PDA in his robe pocket, but he will soon forget about it until Christmas. For now, we need to work out on Vlad's behalf and see how to get out of this. I haven't dared to tell my friends about the kiss he tried to pull on me.

* * *

**If you're curious about the Aura's colors, here's the site that will clear things up - : / / w w w .phrizbie-design. c o m **

**Reviews for your thoughts? Please and thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go~**

**It took a while to work on this one, but I managed. Enjoy~**

* * *

Harry was leading us the way to this school library, passing by some other students, and knowing where to go. A tall man with a bleach blond hair almost, but has a touch of blond somewhere, and he held a pale blue eyes as close to silver or grey. He didn't hold out too much for me to read, but I didn't care. He seems to be one of the professors here, but I wasn't going to go in too much further. Harry stopped walking and quickly, we stopped going anywhere. This professor here smiled has left me petrified.

"Ah, Harry, my dear, I haven't seen you since third period." His voice was certainly soothing, yet, frightening.

Harry nodded, "I have been dealing with classes, you know? I already have homework to tackle tonight."

He came up to Harry and lifted his chin, "Do not fear, we will have quality time on the weekend."

Was that normal for teachers to be doing? Harry wasn't even fighting or against this sort of a thing. I wasn't too sure what's the law in the wizard world, but this ought to be restricted for any sort of relationships here. I assume Harry is the same age as me and I watched carefully. The man leaned in to kiss the student here and I couldn't stand it! I pulled him away from the man and held him together in my arms. The man flickered anger glowing around him and I did not like that sight of it. He hissed at me and Harry was thrown off balance all of a sudden.

"The hell is going on?" Harry asked, "Danny, let me go!" He insisted.

"I insist you release my mate, you foolish student. You would not like it if my Veela becomes possessive." The man warned.

I glared, "I don't care! This is so wrong!" My attention turned onto my roommate, "Harry, you can't let a Veela do this to you! I don't trust him!"

"How can I trust you?"

"I can explain why I am not familiar about you or how I am suddenly a wizard."

Harry froze at my words, but he nodded anyway. I let him go and the man breathed finally. He was rather glad this hasn't gotten any worse.

"Mr. Malfoy, let me do some thinking." Harry told him, "I might have to see it differently before we go on any further."

Mr. Malfoy wasn't pleased to see what I have done, "Harry dear, you already know the answer…don't push me away."

He sheepishly smiled, "I need to think about this first." He wanted to move up to the man, but he didn't.

"Fine, but let me know your answer by tomorrow."

Harry nodded and Mr. Malfoy walked away from all of us. Harry shook his head and I didn't understand.

"Danny, why did you interrupt our kiss?" Harry had to ask me that?

I frowned, "He's a teacher, isn't he?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Teachers and students' relationships are wrong!" Jazz cried out softly, "He's taking advantage of you."

"Not unless you're of age here. I am an adult now."

Sam blinked, "I forgot about that, but it's still not a good idea. I don't trust that man."

"Finally," I threw my hands out, "He reminds me of too much like Vlad."

Harry tilted his head, "Professor Masters? He's your Veela?"

I glared, "Not my Veela, my archenemy!"

Harry was taken aback by the idea of archenemy, but this is rare for me to say around to anyone. For some reason, he was used to enemies and I don't know why.

"I'm glad Voldemort isn't my Veela. I would hate to be dating an archenemy."

Jazz jumped, "The Dark Lord?" She gasped, "So you're…oh, my." She started to make clue on some ideas.

"So you have heard about me…there's goes my chance."

I crossed my arms, "Not exactly, I don't care who you are to the world. You're your own person and so am I. This place isn't safe enough to talk about it. Can we check out books and bring them to our room?" I wondered.

Harry nodded and that's what we did. He knew where to get them and gathered a few – meaning five books – and took care of the business. This library was definitely creepy to go into, especially a section that claims restricted Dark books. I don't get it why the school would allow that here if any students can attempt to read them.

Jazz was too focused on understanding a few things and I have a feeling it's about this Voldemort guy. Harry didn't like much about his archenemy and it was a very strange name to hear. Sam and Tucker were clueless about anything. Talk about having a great start of the year without any stirring trouble.

Once we were back into our room, apparently, Ron was doing some reading on…whatever he is reading. He never strikes me much of a reader, but it's probably something he enjoys reading.

"Harry, Bill recommended this book for Veela since it helped him out with his fiancée and explain-" He looked up and went oh on us.

I assumed he wasn't expecting some company and I noticed Harry's best friend was quite supportive. This might complicate things. He was blushing redder than he could ever been for some reason.

"Uh, for our research project." He quickly added, his lying was too easy to spot.

Harry sighed, "They know, Ron. Mr. Malfoy kissed me and Danny pulled me away from him."

Ron tilted his head, "Malfoy really loves showing off, doesn't he?"

Harry was disappointed at Ron, "You're purposely reading that book to be aware from someone who isn't a deatheater anymore."

"I still think he is a deatheater!" The red head huffed.

Harry shook his head, but I was sort of glad to see someone isn't stupid about this!

"Finally!" I plopped down onto my bed, "I thought that man is scary enough as Vlad."

Ron jerked his head at me, "Professor Masters? He's actually the best teacher and hasn't left his job position for that class!"

Sam looked over to Ron, "Vlad Masters? _Our_ Vlad Masters is the best teacher? I find that hard to believe."

Harry sat down on his bed, "We're lucky to even have him, Professor Masters wasn't afraid of being killed by deatheater, especially with one teaching the wizard business courses."

Tucker scratched his head, "What's a deatheater?"

Ron crossed his arms, "Someone who serves for the he-who-will-not-be-named and help him rule the world to get rid of all muggles and muggle-borns. They have a mark on their arm that shows it they're loyal to that evil lord."

"Ron, just call him by his name. Voldemort."

Jazz shook her head, "This is beyond a coincidence."

I kept up at everyone's pace about everything as much as I could, but this was crazy right now.

"So, we're dealing with a powerful man who wants to eliminate non-magical people and he has an army of his own. I take it that we're supposed to fear him?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes, from what I have read. He has killed several people at his own whims and killed someone's parents and left a mark or a scar on this young infant, who is standing in this very room."

My brows united, "Who?"

Harry lifted up his head, "Me, I'm the one they call The boy who lived, the chosen one, and soon to be hero to kill him. It's every year I have to deal with his plot to kill me so he won't get killed by me."

I felt chilly down my spine, "That would make sense from the way I am reading you." I sighed, "I think it'd be safe to say Vlad is my archenemy because we're…well, half ghost. He got me in dangerous situations while I dealt with fighting ghosts at the same time. I can't be with him because I will turn evil."

Ron frowned, "I think it's impossible for Masters to be evil at all. He's actually very reasonable out of most professors and he even helped Harry out last year!"

"And did you say half ghost?" Someone new joined in.

Jazz, my friends, and I literally jumped from someone who has heard important conversation. She had dark blonde hair and tall as Harry and Ron are. Our roommates expected her to be ahead of this and I didn't even see her.

"Uh, yes?" I gulped, "I'm not crazy."

The girl shook her head, "You're not crazy if you do not trust Mr. Malfoy, but something about Professor Masters and his double life standard seems strange to me." She sat down next to Ron on his bed.

"And you are…?"

"Hermione Granger, you are?"

"Danny Fenton-"

Her eyes widened, "You're from Amity Park, Illinois in America with all the ghosts roaming?" I nodded, "Oh, my, that would make sense. So, explain the whole half ghost and your involvement?"

Hermione, this girl, was too focused on this. She's like Jazz, only more nosier personality like. She seems more loyal towards Harry and Ron, so I hoped there wasn't any more people involved.

"Is there anyone else joining us before I carry on?" I had to be careful.

Harry shook his head, "It's normally Ron and Hermione."

I sighed, "Well, our parents were inventing a portal to a ghost realm and they were disappointed to its failure. So, I thought to go inside and try to fix it. What I didn't know was there is an ON button on the floor and triggered the power source on. It was lighting up in the front, I hardly noticed, and I was fixing the back of the portal's wiring. That's when it blasted me completely. Half of me have died and changed into a half ghost, half human. A halfa. My ghost name is Danny Phantom or Phantom."

Hermione nodded, "Just as I suspected. At least we can say is don't let _him_ know you exist or he might try to use you to his plans."

For someone who's smart did not express too much excitement of finding out I am the famous ghost town hero. Maybe she accepted whom she sees, especially with Harry in her life. Jazz was impressed by her reaction and I did not see why not.

"Uh, I intend to stay away from anything evil or at least fight against them. Now, is there a way to reject being a Veela's mate?" I asked, hoping someone would know.

Hermione jumped in her seat, "Reject a Veela to be their mate? Harry! I thought you said you wouldn't?" She panicked.

I blinked, "What happens if rejecting them? I'm trying to get out of Vlad's-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" She hissed, "Veela's race is much smaller than our society! They need mates to survive and if you reject them, you're endangering them!"

She came up to me with her ranting and I was afraid of her touching me. My body collapsed onto the floor and she finally realized she made her points. Sam quickly grabbed Hermione before anything could happen and I sighed. I sat back up on the bed without worrying about my injury or bruises.

"Are-hey! I'm trying to help him get back up?" Hermione tried tugging away from Sam.

Sam shook her head, "Trust me, he's fine. He didn't want you to touch him."

Harry blinked, "He's not going to dissolve by a simple touch, is he?"

Tucker joined in, "No, it's just when you touch him, you literally freeze up. Only in his human form, he can touch you in his ghost form, though."

I nodded, "Only Vlad is capable of touching me…my dad, I can't explain him." I shrugged, "But, you'll feel like you're freezing with me."

Sam released her, "Sorry, it's a force of habits to prevent anyone, even his former bully."

She nodded, "It's alright, we would have all done the same thing."

I can see how Harry picked his friends or faith has done for him. These two knew what they're talking about and aware of danger, yet, they don't have the black aura on the two. The thing is…black aura tends to push me away, yet, at the same time, I can associate it. Right now, I needed to learn more of this…Veela situation.

"Is there a way to get a Veela to a new mate?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm afraid not. However, if you are uncomfortable and not ready, you can start with friendship with the Veela before getting serious. It's very uncommon, but it helps their race." She pulled her hair back of her ear.

Sam took interests, "Are you aware of something about Veela's request? We have a hard time interpreting that one."

The brunette blushed at that question, "Y-yes. It means they will ask for a spawn or offspring."

I frowned, "But how? We're both males here."

Ron blinked, "Wizards can be pregnant too, mate. Magic does all the work to make it successful."

I felt myself not breathing, thoughts raced with a million questions, and everything seem to be fading out. My friends and my sister called my name out, but it wasn't enough to hear. Everything turned dark and too much pressure on myself. The voices were repeating what I have heard about the Veela's request. I-it can't be true!

No, no way…no way in a thousand or billions of years! It can't be natural! Yet…

_Wizards can be pregnant too, mate. Magic does all the work to make it successful._

That's why Vlad's determine? No, it wasn't right! It can't be fair! No. No, no! NO! This will never happened.

…

Everything felt dark, yet, something was happening. I was on the couch, a large softy one, and covered under a soft blanket. I was happily humming. Vlad came in with a smile and I gave him a smile. He kissed my forehead.

"How are you, my lovely badger?" He whispered into my ear.

"Very relax, but I need the bathroom."

Vlad nodded and offered his head, "I'll help you along the way."

I smiled at him, I pulled off the blanket, and he helped me stand up with his strength. My body was different…with a swallow stomach that couldn't have been mistaken for pregnancy and look like I am about to pop anytime. Vlad rubbing my stomach-

"WHAT?!" My eyes forced wide open and my jerked up.

I gasped and noticed I was somewhere different. My hands quickly rubbed or checked my stomach and seeing it's flat. That-that was

"Danny! You're okay! It's just a dream!" My sister spoke up.

My head jerked over to where she is, "Vlad…no way. I am not getting pregnant by him!" It took me seconds to realize something, "I passed out and I had that dream…he…ugh, treated me like a lover and helping me get up from the couch to go to the bathroom and I-I-I was damn huge!" I double check on my stomach.

I felt a headache panging me and it wasn't even good. It meant a nightmare was just a beginning. It took a while to notice everyone in the room and they were worried, but not as much as my sister is.

"Danny, your magic is responding by dreams and Professor Masters is a Veela. His kind of magic is showing you very little of the future." Hermione declared.

I frowned, "So, you mean to tell me he's shoving his insight of our future that we're going to be happy? B-but I don't want to be pregnant! I want to deal with school and stop having to worry about fighting and lying or sneaking off-"

"-and you still can be a student here. Mr. Malfoy doesn't want to take me away from school, he wants to be close to me, and I rather be with him." Harry pointed out.

I glared at him, "You are not going to be fooled by his Veela's needs or requests or whatever he wants."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, "He doesn't fool me and he does have a son already, but that's just arranged marriage. He doesn't show off his wife ever, so he shows me off more than anyone can say."

My eyes rolled, "So does Vlad, but I don't trust that man of yours. He went delirious on jealous passion."

"That's because you were touching a Veela's mate! ME! Come on, there's got to be a way to reason, Danny."

I scowled at him, "How about let's avoid getting anyone pregnant, and finish school? Can we at least do that without needing a Veela or having a mate?"

Harry blinked, "We can avoid pregnancy and finish school, but we cannot avoid them."

Ron stood up, "How about not let both of you be without one of us in your sight with them? We can stop the chances of letting things go far and remind you. It'll relieve stresses for the Veela and explain to them what the rules are if they want you." He suggested.

Tucker agreed, "I think that's fair, knowing Vlad, he'll do whatever it takes necessary and seize the opportunity-"

We heard knocking and Ron went to answer anyway. Someone came in with full of roses and some other flowers I never seen before. This student was dropping it off from the way I have seen it.

"Who's Daniel Fenton?" The student asked.

I waved, "I am, why?"

He came up and handed this to me while holding up an envelope letter, "This is for you." He told me.

"Huh…?" I didn't even understand and the student left after I accepted the letter, "I don't know if I should be concern or worry." I set the bouquet of flowers next to my bed.

Jazz came over to peek, "What's the letter say?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know who sent it, but I have a feeling it's Vlad."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

Sam placed her hands on her hips, "He used to chase their mom for good seven to eight months. After that, he was focusing on Danny most of the time. He'll do anything to lure him into something." Her eyes rolled.

Hermione saw our reasoning and I opened up the letter to read. I didn't dare aloud just in case. As I read…

_Dear Daniel,_

_Please, I beg of you. Do not push me away and I need a mate. Without one, I will not be able to save my race. Can you at least push aside our past? I brought you flowers that represent you, each of them has reminded me of you, and they're special as much as you are._

_Trust me, Daniel, there is no control when a Veela takes over me. I am still me, yet, I will change to have you. Truthfully, I am happy that it is you because I have no secrets to hide from you. _

_Give me a chance, Daniel, and I will make this your worthwhile. If you are not happy about us when the time comes, you can walk away. However, it will not be easy for the both of us. You should know your half will not let you keep anyone within you unless the opposite of you. Only I am allowed to touch you without icicle feeling as others describe._

_If it makes you feel any better, as a Veela, I am to make you happy and do anything to keep you smile. I will give you two days to tell me your answer or decision. Do bear in mind, you will not walk away to say no so easily or break this. Once a Veela tells you that you are their mate, you will always be their mate. I am sure there is a reason why we are meant to be together._

_Please, Daniel? I will do anything. _

_Your Veela,_

_ Vlad Masters_

He seems serious in his writing and I knew he was telling the truth from well written and smooth paper. Whenever he wants to lie, it wouldn't be good as his writing. He would have type it up, but with writing it down, he tells the truth. I handed it over to Jazz and she was happy enough to accept it. Everyone crowded over her to read it and I decided to glare at the flowers.

Harry grinned to his luck, but I had no idea why he's being so cheeky. He came up to me and faced me alone while everyone was struggling to read the letter Vlad sent me.

"One thing I am positively sure is that you can't find me while being invisible."

My head jerked up at him, "You can turn invisible? How?"

"Invisible cloak."

I slapped my face, "I should have known, wizards having invisible cloak or something."

Ron joined with Harry, "Actually, it's rare to have the cloak, and Harry inherited it six years ago on Christmas."

"I guess I should point out I can go intangible, invisible, fly, ecto-ray, Ghostly wail, ice freeze, duplicate, and bunch of other powers and abilities." I pointed, "And all you have is magic and an invisible cloak. Anything else am I missing?"

"He can talk to snakes." Ron showed off.

That's very interesting, Ron seems to enjoy showing his best friend off like Tucker does, and Tucker is very fascinated with snakes, almost as much as his PDA. I'm surprised he hasn't pulled out to consume his 'relationship' with the device. Maybe he's finally coping for once.

"Cool. Now, let's get back onto setting the rules for our Veela. I think that if they want to spend time with us, we will need someone in our team to be with us." I agreed with the simple idea.

Harry sat down on his bed, "Fine, that includes weekends and vacation. Everyone can take turns in the same day. We should be allowed to kiss."

"As long it doesn't cross the line," My fingers twitched, "I'm fine with that…I guess."

"How long is being with them is enough?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, an hour before curfew?"

Jazz coughed, "Studying and homework."

"I agree, school still comes in first too." Hermione pointed out, "We can't fall behind on our chances with N.E.W.T.S."

I scratched my chin, "Then, we should get here by nine and that'll give us two hours to do it all."

Hermione approved, "If there is one failing grades, then no point of seeing their Veela until the next grades are back up."

Jazz agreed, "And if having more than five failing grades shows, then cut off for one month."

Harry grew more satisfied with the rules and decided to accept this anyway. For me, I fear a bit with Vlad and his…chances of happiness to win anything for once around me. I don't even know much. Tomorrow doesn't seem too far away and that makes me rather peel my skin off than face him. Harry does really trust Mr. Malfoy and that man got a murder range when I broke their kiss. Somehow, I hope some ghosts show up for me to allow me miss his class and that would be nice, yet, I doubt it.

* * *

**Reviews, please and thank you? I'm always curious what's your thoughts on here. Reviews motivates me to write more.**

**Next chapter, soon as possible - usually within a day or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

When it comes to waiting in a classroom of an archenemy I have known for two to three years, it frightens me to be his. I buried myself into the notes and read up on yesterday's lesson. My eyes hasn't dared to remove itself and tried to keep myself distance. Harry was sitting next to me, which got Tucker slightly annoyed, and sat with Sam and Jazz. Harry wrote a note and reminded me to deal with it.

I doubted that he experience what it is like to be dead. He can try experience from dying, but it's completely different. Yet, to think about it, Vlad can relate to that. He understands me, but why does being seventeen makes the difference to a Veela? Does it confirm connection at all?

I mentally shrugged it off and decided to forgot about it. This magical education is more important right now.

…that was the strangest thought I ever have in my entire life.

"Good morning class, please turn to page sixty-three and read the first two paragraphs. After that, we will be practicing spells with partners." His voice entered into the classroom.

My eyes remained to the book and did what he had the class to deal with. Most of the time, I kept listening and it wasn't easy. Harry wanted to see how good I was at casting this defense against one of the hexing spell – a harmless one, that is. He first missed me, but the second time, I was able to backfire the hexing towards Harry. He was fine. It was one of those hiccough spells, which tends to be annoying for good thirty minutes. Jazz removed the hex off Harry due to the fact it was a distraction for her. Harry was more than glad he wasn't going through that anymore. I did it back at Harry to see how quick on his guards were and he panicked to hurry up for his backfired. I redid the spell my sister used on him and Harry still couldn't believe me.

Hey, never trust anyone to alert you. Ghosts and enemies have a bad habit at the wrong time and that's my experiences. I attacked again and this time, he's more guarded on his attack from me. I stepped aside once it reverses back and it hits the wall. Harry shook his head to see it was impossible to hit me like that. His doing is basic hit and I'm used to multiple hits.

Class was over now and everyone was leaving, except for Jazz. Vlad was fixing up his notes and he hardly noticed we're still here. I didn't want to do this and I looked at my sister with a pout. She gave me the denying look. One thing for sure, I wasn't going to win. I headed up to Vlad and with my hands inside the robe pockets to grip onto the clothes. It won't be easy for me. Jazz remained behind me.

"T-th-thanks for the flowers, Vlad." I tried to keep my voice clear.

He lifted up his head with a smile, "You're welcome, Daniel. They remind me of you."

"Look, I did some thinking…knowing that you were fruitloop and did some research before doing this and all-"

He gasped, "-you mean you'll accept?"

I nodded a little, "With rules, if you're willing to comply with."

Vlad nodded right away, "Anything, Daniel!"

I looked back to my sister and she was trying to encourage me to make it worth. I wish someone could kill me right now.

"One, we're both going to deal with supervisor with us. Two, I have to be back at the dorm by nine o'clock. Three, I am not going to be pregnant until I finish my education here. Four, one failing grade means I will not be able to see you until I have a few grades to bring it up. Five is five or more failing grades means I cannot see you for a month. Lastly, I expect your hands keep off the main base." I felt better telling him that.

Vlad dropped his paper and hugged me, "I accept! I will follow all of them, I promise!"

My eyes sealed shut and pretend it was Jazz. Yet, that doesn't help much. Vlad finally broke apart and my eyes reopened for the start.

"How's after dinner hour with me would sound for a start? I have a good space for us to spend time together and your sister or whoever is your supervisor can come." He offered already.

Jazz nodded, "It sounds good of a start."

"Then, yeah, I guess."

"Wonderful! I will gather you after dinner. Please spare some rooms for dessert, which goes as well to the supervisor." Vlad grinned happily.

"We'd better be going now. We need to head over to our second period." Jazz added on.

Vlad pulled out of my hands and kissed the back of my hand, "I will see you again, my little badger."

I bit my tongue, "Of course."

Vlad released my hand, Jazz walked out of the classroom, and I followed her. She was smirking at me and I glared at her once we weren't close to our first class.

"You were blushing, little brother." My own sister teased me.

I grumbled, "I was not. You're so lucky I won't touch anyone, but I will not give him a baby or even start one."

She sighed, "I know, but on the bright side, Vlad is willing to deal with your conditions as well as Harry."

I crossed my arms, "Harry isn't going to last long. He'll want privacy." My head shook.

"You need to trust him, Danny."

My eyes rolled, "Uh huh. Now, tell me, do you think Tucker likes Ron?"

She perked up, "I thought you might be noticing that soon. They do have similarity between each other."

I nodded, "And Hermione and you?"

She was bright pink there, "I don't know what you're talking about." She kept walking up ahead.

I knew she has a crush on Hermione already, the way Hermione spoke to her intelligence was the way to fall in love for Jazz. As for Sam, she hasn't found anyone yet. Maybe I should see it with Harry and his Veela.

"HEY! YOU!" Someone shouted.

Jazz and I turned around to look. This student marched up to me and my automatically step back a bit to keep some space. He had obvious blond hair with pale blue eyes, which reminded me of someone older, and his hair was much like the man, only shorter. He wasn't taller than me and from the way I can tell. He wasn't pleased about something.

"YOU! You think you've got bloody nerve to mess around with my father?" He glared.

I blinked, "Uh, who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy, you're the one who took Potter away from him!"

Then it clicked, Harry mentioned that Mr. Malfoy has a son in an arranged marriage. So, I took the fact that this 'Draco' guy supports his dad.

"Oh…well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Your dad will see him in third period anyway. I'm sort of in a sticky situation." I explained calmly.

He sneered at me, "If you interfere again, mudblood, I will kill you and you-"

"-and if you dare try touching him, I'm afraid you will not like it what I will do to you, Draco." Vlad's voice interrupted.

Draco whipped around and saw Vlad. Wh-what the!? HOW on _Earth_ did Vlad get here? Oh, wait, he's a halfa, that's why. I should have known. Draco didn't dare to break eye contact with Vlad and Vlad wasn't pleased to see him messing around with me.

"He took Potter away from my father, you should understand that!" Draco stated.

Vlad didn't care, "He was freaking out, mind you. It is a normal behavior and he was only protecting Harry from what he thought was happening. Now, if I see you threatening my mate again, I will place you under a direct of Veela's powers."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Have your damn mate leave my father's mate alone!"

"Fine, now get to your second period before I give you detention." He warned.

Draco scoffed and walked away willingly. I couldn't believe it. Vlad saved the trouble for me and that's something else. He never defended for me like that and I don't know how to respond to that.

"Are you alright, Daniel? I apologize for Draco's misbehavior and he acts much of a spoil brat, which is his mother's fault." Vlad said.

I blinked to come back to my reality, "Uh, yes. I was going to tell him to back off and that everything is fine."

Vlad nodded, "I understand. However, I do not want you making an enemy with Draco. For now, head to class and we'll talk more later." He soothed my arm.

I agreed to what he said and headed off to class now. Jazz hasn't left me, so it meant she knew she couldn't leave me alone with Draco. If he got any closer, he would pick up on the fact I am too cold on a decent weather. Jazz joined by my side as we entered into our second class, yet, we still have about ten minutes. My friends waited for us to return and I'm still out of this a bit.

"Danny?" Sam perked up.

I glanced at her, "Hm?"

"You alright?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…I'm confused as all."

"I think Vlad's defense with Draco has really changed his sight of Vlad now." Jazz explained.

I huffed, "I was sort of hoping to deal with Draco on my own, but not only that…Vlad would be more stubborn like no supervisor or curfew rules. Instead, he went easy and accepted it all willingly." I buried my face into my palms.

"Dude, stop trying to worry about that side and let it go. That was two years ago and it can't happen again." Tucker pointed out.

I pulled my hair back and looked over at my best friend, "That's easy enough for you to say, Tuck, but it can change."

Sam shook her head, "No, what you learned is to never cheat. I think that with cheating made you so guilty of….losing us, that Vlad must have known you're his' to begin with. He must have done it to your will and hoping to make you happy again."

Jazz agreed, "You can always tell him to prevent that as well."

"And he will know what he'll lose." Tucker added on.

Sometimes, they help me out more than I could ever ask for. They don't know that side of the story too much, they got on an easy story, and I won't let them know the darker side I witnessed. It would be too overwhelming for them to find out.

"Maybe, but for now, I don't want to worry about him until after dinner." I groaned and buried my head onto my arms.

The day was kind of slow, but I had to deal with it anyway. I was getting more nervous and no one can calm me down after that. If I wanted someone to touch me, I would have to grab my coat, and can only soothe me. I wanted to believe Vlad can be the one, but the past frightens me. Having a simple life wasn't the way I imagined like to hold hands or hug someone, but in my human form instead of my ghost form. That's why I didn't mind fighting ghosts half the times and it keeps me sane.

My team was debating on who was going and I was working on my homework while they worked that out. So far, I only got half it done and figured the rest can be finished by the time I go back to the dorm. Sam finally convinced Tucker that they got homework and quizzes to study for. He gave in and Jazz already knew the outcome. She already read all of her books requirement and she's nearly finished with her homework.

"So, that leaves with Jazz. Now, please would you guys can it? I want to finish this assignment." I felt slightly annoyed by their bickering.

They were lucky I could eat dinner and do homework, with their side bickering to make it this far long. It was only the second day of school and they pile up fast. Harry was next to me and he was pleased to see his Veela happy again. Ron already shoved the responsibility onto Hermione for last minute decision. I wondered if it's because he wants to be alone with Tucker or something. Sam already asked Hermione to do study group and she agreed already. Jazz was internally hurt by the chance, but she knew something already from my reading.

My shoulders felt heavier and startled at the kiss on the cheek, yet, this person wasn't freezing. I should have known it was him as usual.

"Who's supervising?" Vlad asked.

I sighed, "Jazz is."

He smiled, "Excellent, she will be need to be included about our conversation."

I blinked, "Uh, about what?" I started putting homework away into my bag.

"You'll see when we get to my dormitory." He offered his hand to help me up.

I grabbed my bag and didn't bother to accept his help to get up. Jazz was already up and going. She was confused when Vlad mentioned her, but she wasn't ready to poke her nose yet. Vlad led us the way, it was a new direction we haven't been through before, and hidden passages. Well, I should have flown away secretly to see what the school had around here and it seems to me, Vlad knew his way around. Was he a student here before?

What the?! Fenton, get your priority straight! Vlad finally got us to a room…well, it wasn't just a room. It was a headquarter of his home. It wasn't big, but enough to keep home like, he had a living room once we entered in, and much more of a library like. On the right side of the living room, there's a door to his bedroom and bathroom. On the left side of the living room, he has a kitchen with reasonable family table. He has a long couch sitting in front of the fireplace and no windows. I wouldn't blame him for the windows because of our halfa secret.

I awed to what he has and nothing was less than fine items, designs, and materials. He led me over to the couch and he had me sat down on the long couch. Jazz took the recliner chair and set her bags on her lap.

"I will fetch the dessert. They should be done by now. I will be right back, but any of you would like something to drink?" He offered.

"Water is fine for me, Vlad." Jazz requested.

"Water please." I added on.

Vlad nodded and went into his kitchen. We didn't really have to wait too long for his return, he was using his wand to carry the dessert tray of some chocolate tart and strawberry tart with glasses of water for all of us. He already had coffee table that's in front of the couch and sets it down.

"Help yourself, there's plenty more where that comes from." He sat down next to me.

We thanked him and I helped myself some chocolate tart to see how good it was. He knew what he was doing and Jazz was taking comfort in his small home here.

"I believe both of you are still learning on Veela's society, correct?" Vlad looked at both of us.

I nodded, "Yeah, but what's so important to know if we already get the point we can't break this…special relationship situation here?"

"More than a book could give." He sipped his glass, "As you see, it is common that a Veela do not find their mate until after their child is born like Mr. Malfoy and his son. However, I am dealing with you and your sister."

Jazz swallowed her dessert, "But why am I important to be involved in this?"

Vlad nodded, "You are important. Since Daniel and I do not have a child yet, you will be the youngling in our view. Veela will do anything to protect their family. Since Daniel is my mate, we are responsible to protect you mentally, physically, and emotionally. You are connected to us naturally."

"So in another word, I am the baby of your relationship until Danny gets pregnant?" Jazz declared.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, in a way. However, once he gets pregnant, we will still continue to treat you as our child. As odd it sounds, it is normal. Harry will be seeing Draco as his son as well, so do not worry too much."

I finished sipping, "I haven't see her that way before and I don't think I will differently."

"When the moment comes, you will see after it happens," He set his glass down, "I thought to save the trouble before the situation does come. I sensed her worriedness about you with Draco and I teleported to you quickly."

I blinked, "So that's how you knew I was dealing with Draco."

"Yes, pretty much."

Jazz leaned in, "So, we're all three connected or something?"

"Yes, you will be able to sense something was wrong like one of us is upset or hurt. You're able to assist by using my Veela's power on instinct. Same as well to you, Daniel." He explained.

This was getting so much to add in more than I expected him to say. Jazz was very fascinated from her emotions were exposing out to me.

"Okay, good to know on the heads up warning. Anything else?" I set my glass down.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, Veela cannot function unless any sort of touch like holding hands, hugging, or a simple kiss at least once a day is fine."

I didn't like the way he say that, but I figured it wasn't so bad. The first two options were reasonable and I wouldn't go that far with a kiss yet. I am still not comfortable with that idea yet.

"I erm, sounds uh, reasonable." I breathed calmly.

Jazz nodded, "So far, we have already established allowing that."

Vlad smiled, "Excellent. However, this might be a bit difficult. As you can see, male to male relationship for Veela and mate, we have to…form a certain bond before the time comes."

My fingers twitched, "What kind of bond are you talking about?"

He sighed, "Consummation bond."

I gulped, "…how long do we have?"

Vlad soothed my hand, "A year. However, keep in mind, there is contraceptive spell to prevent pregnancy."

I held my breath and thought about it slowly before I freak out on nothing. I knew that meant no pregnancy, but doesn't something have flaws? Wait, why am I asking that myself? I should be telling him that!

"Isn't there a flaw to contraceptive spell?" I finally asked him.

"Chances are thirty to fifty percent of pregnancy, depending our magic's strengths are towards each other." He explained.

I frowned, "Great. I'm never going to finish my education." I crossed my arms.

"You can finish sixth year and we'll make it in seventh year for you. I promise to make sure of that no matter what."

Jazz blinked, "Are you sure, Vlad? Raising a baby isn't that simple." She pointed out.

"I'm sure," He smiled, "I have managed three months duplication. I can restart back to my duplication after a week and Professor Dumbledore can hire a substitute for me until I am able to duplicate again for another three months. Until Daniel graduates here, we can figure out what to do from then on."

Vlad was really making everything so much easier when he says it that way. Jazz and I were kind of approving, but I wasn't into the idea of being pregnant yet or falling in love with him yet. All I ever see is a nice man with many mistakes in his past.

For now, Vlad had me doing homework and Jazz wanted to study afterward together. So, I agreed and Vlad was happy enough to warn us that Monday we would have a test. Jazz was glad to know and being prepared to study for the weekend. So far, things are looking up alright, but it was just a step. Inside of me, I wanted to let it go and become natural. At the same time, I was holding out so much on how I feel around Vlad truly. I was glad to be half ghost or I wouldn't have any control of myself. How does Harry even deal with this?

Vlad hasn't kissed me nor made the next moves. He was smart, but he would hold my hands and sit closely next to me. I can tell it was difficult for him to restrain himself, but I can't let some race tell us this is meant to be so make it happen action type. I follow like most…muggles would do by spending time to get to know their partner first before getting serious.

It won't be easy, but it's a start. Mainly for Vlad, he's still a fruitloop in my eyes and I can't let that go yet.

* * *

**Danny is holding back his true-self, so it's harder for him to believe anything with a connection to Vlad. He still sees Vlad as his archenemy and finds it wrong. I hope that clears it up. If something doesn't make sense what's going on, let me know if I can explain it. Any chapter, really. **

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Reviews, please and thank you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'm keeping the story together. So, enjoy~**

* * *

This cannot be right…honestly, it was not right. Tucker and Ron were watching two people in the room and this rather scared me a bit. I don't know why…I think I should have stayed with Vlad to prevent seeing myself from this.

Harry was holding Draco, and Draco was curled up on Harry with tears. Harry was panicking, trying to calm him down, and refused to let him out of his arms. Weren't the housemates supposed to be separate from each other for a reason? Then again, Draco isn't in any condition to be a part from Harry due to a traumatic situation.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping my roommates answer me on this.

Ron shook his head, "I don't know. Tucker and I were talking about some stuff and Harry showed up with petrifying Draco."

Tucker shrugged, "Pretty much what Ron said."

I huffed and hating my ghost's helping side, "I am so not going to get any sleep." My eyes rolled and walked up to the two, "Uh, Harry-"

His head jerked at me, "Don't come any closer!"

My hands surrendered to him, "I won't. Just…what happened? Why is Draco vulnerable?"

Harry hugged onto him, "Voldemort found out…" He gulped, "Almost killed him to death and I came to get me out of there."

My eyes narrowed, "WHAT?! He dared to hurt and kill a student?! Where is he?" My fists curled into a ball.

"P-pl-please!" Draco whimpered, "Do-do-don't let him kill me."

Harry soothed him as much as possible and there's no doubt in my mind I wanted to stop this guy, Voldemort for crossing the line.

"You're safe, Draco. I won't let him hurt you again. He won't do that to you or come near you again." Harry pulled him closer, "Danny, you can't face him. He's too powerful and-"

"-I don't give a damn! If I can defeat Dark Pariah, my ultimate enemy, and former archenemy all the time, Voldemort will not stop me! Tell me!" My teeth gritted.

"Talk to Dumbledore." Harry didn't want me to go after his enemy.

I grabbed both of Ron and Tucker out of the room because I can't exactly remember where his office was last time.

"Show me where his office is. I'm going to stop Voldemort for once and all!" My hands were literally glowing green.

Ron wailed, "What the! Your-your hands! They're on fire!"

Tucker shook his head, "No, that's his ghost powers and it means right now, he's mad."

"Oh." Ron realized.

I released my anger for now and forced them to show me where the headmaster's office is and I wasn't going to let some simple killer get away with that! Not when I am around and that man will go down! We were heading out of the common room and-

"Let me in you vile portrait!" A man yelling at the moving picture.

I saw the man as the door closed, "Sir, what's going on-?"

Mr. Malfoy pointed at the door, "I need to get to my son! He needs me and I sensed Harry having him right now."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, but what does tha-"

"I need to see Draco and be there for him! Now, will you help me to where my son is?" Mr. Malfoy did not once waste his time.

"Tuck, you take him to our room. Ron will show me where the office is."

Tucker didn't bother to argue with me and Ron was relieved about dealing with some things, but right now, I needed to get to where I am supposed to do. Ron hurried the way and picked up his speed. It didn't take too long to get to there and Ron knew the password. I was sort of out of breath and went up the stairs. The headmaster was at his desk with some paperwork he didn't seem to be pleased about.

"Hello Danny, how can I help you-?"

"Where the hell is Voldemort? I'm going to kick his ass for hurting a student here and almost killed him!"

Dumbledore met my attention calmly, "Danny, you must understand he is dangerously powerful to face and I ensure you that it is not wise-"

My head shook, "I don't care! He may be magically powerful, but I can stop him from my halfa side. He hasn't dealt with someone like me." My hands curled up and appeared the ecto energy.

He nodded slowly, "Ronald, please leave us. I do not want this situation to get difficult than it is."

Ron wasted no time, left with some hint of fear, and worried on his side. Right now, I didn't care. No one pulls this act when I am around! It was…infuriating since the headmaster was too calm about this! Why was he so calm?! Why in the world would anyone be this calm? It didn't make sense at all! My teeth gritted, hoping this old man do something, and he was waiting for Ron to be far gone long.

"He cannot be killed unless Harry kills him." He explained, "However, killing Voldemort is not simple as you call it. He left seven Horcruxes, splits his spirits. Currently, there are five remaining and two are destroyed." He explained more about this dark lord managed to split because he was obsessed of living as an immortal. He feared death more.

It was sickening and somehow, stopping this man from continuing his worse was the only option, and everyone has suffered beneath him. I learned that he killed people on his own whims, desires, and eliminates anyone who is powerful than him. Yet, he fears Dumbledore the most. I haven't got the slightest clue why, but a little of possibility since he explained that very rarely anyone pronounced his name confidently or brave to go against him.

"However…Harry is the last Horcruxes." He finally added to the last pieces for me.

I nodded, "I should be able to remove the Horcruxes from Harry without killing him. I know just the thing that removes spirits." Recalling my parents' invention that almost caused to split myself in half.

Dumbledore tilted his head, "That will not harm Harry?"

My head shook, "No. It never hurt me before or caused any harm. Come on, let me stop this dark lord." I absolutely had no respect for him, "Otherwise, Harry's Veela will probably end up as a murderer."

"True, no one likes Lucius so easily, despite of his small error in the past."

"Then, will you let me stop him? He can't kill a ghost, even a halfa. Those dark spells can't even damage me!"

The headmaster kept quiet when I pointed out the obvious. It wasn't easy getting this man onto my side and making it harder.

"Fine. You will need to destroy all of his Horcruxes first and take care of Harry next. I will allow two days transportation-"

"I can teleport there with Harry."

Dumbledore paused, "…you can apparate without a license?"

I blinked, "Uh, no that's my ghost powers. I can teleport anywhere."

"And allow side apparate a person or two with you?"

"I can teleport up to ten people at a time."

"Very well, I will tell you all the location of the Horcruxes and you need to destroy them. Do not wear them or let it speaks to you. It can possess you."

Finally! Dumbledore started to tell me where each of them located and warned me about certain places. He trusted me on getting to places and I had to deal with the ones that are placed inside the school. I marched out of his office and headed over to the houses of the school to gather my first Horcruxes hunt.

"Daniel!" Someone shouted.

I kept walking, "What?"

I saw Vlad walking up at my pace, "What in the world are you doing? Your sister is petrified about you and she won't calm down until she sees you."

Dammit! I blame whoever rat me out to her, "Look, I'm fine. I'm doing something."

Vlad shook his head, "Daniel, I need to know what you're doing and obviously, your sister's emotions weren't faking. What are you up to?"

My triggered to intangibility and walked through walls to get into a certain room, "I can't stand it when I'm sitting on the sideline, alright?"

Vlad failed to grab me when I walked through the wall and I found one of the strange room called as 'Room of Requirement' to take care of this old tiara.

"No one is forcing you to fight anything, Daniel and-" Vlad came through the wall and glanced around, "-what are you fighting about this time? I doubt much of ghosts here."

"Voldemort. He needs to be dead right now."

"WHAT!" Vlad screeched.

I paid no mind attention to him and spotted the tiara. I walked up to this thing and formed my freezing powers with a hint of ecto-energy subsiding within. My elbow got jerked back and I glared at Vlad.

"No! I forbid you to go anywhere near that insane man!" He insisted.

My eyes glowed, "I don't care! No murderer is going to get away with this. He almost murdered Draco and I don't care who this man is." I jerked my elbow back and blast at the stupid tiara.

First, it was frozen and suddenly blown up into pieces. The piece of Voldemort's spirit was destroyed and vanished within a horrible sight to witness. I flew out with grabbing the Veela out of harm's way and figured teleporting him with me to the next location. This was a very strange bank and I needed to forget that right now. At least, they do not detect ghosts and I made sure to look for the correct Horcruxes in here. Apparently, from what Dumbledore told me was a simple cup of Hufflepuff…it was strange if anyone ask me. Why would a former Hogwarts student pick a house that isn't theirs. Then again, he murdered someone named Smith to split his soul into this. I destroyed it quickly without wasting a second moment.

"DANIEL!" He hissed in a whisper, "Are you in sane? We shouldn't even be in the bank, let alone a magical one!"

My eyes rolled and didn't even care right now. I was too angry to focus on anyone else but stopping an evil man who commits sinfully.

"And you're getting upset for nothing. Did you forget our ghost half is not recognize by either non-magical and magical worlds? Only my teammates and the ghost zones recognize what we are capable of." I blankly put.

"We are not that powerful, Daniel. We are only capable of defeating ghosts and non-magical humans."

I scoffed, "Obviously, you haven't been through what I have been through. If you want, I can very well send you back to the school. I'll see you after all of this is over."

He tugged my arm, "What are you talking about? Did I miss something during your ghost fight?"

The thoughts of what my friends told me earlier today about explaining Vlad about my fears of turning evil. It hurts more than to say, but the thought that pains me to no ends. No one could understand what I have been through and I haven't dared to speak such horrid timing. It lasted a week for me and I haven't gotten over the nightmares.

"Remember one time you accused me of cheating and how nasty I got in responding of your accusation?" I decided to start from there.

"On Spring vacation, how could I forget? You nearly terrified me that day." He nodded.

I got us teleported somewhere outside to be away from the bank. Vlad was calm now, but I wasn't too sure where this was going for him. I had my own plan and can't waste another second to let the rest happen.

"Yes. Listen, I don't speak much of it during those times, but it happened. I was supposed to cheat on a test, but cost me my family, my best friends, and a teacher's lives. I turned down to an ugly side of life and became dark. Darker than this so called, Voldemort, and no one could defeat me. I claimed I was inevitable and I-" My head shook, "-I destroyed everything on Earth and in the Ghost Zone. I nearly wiped out us all out into extinction in ten years. Yet, in this alternative, I changed that to prevent cheating." I didn't want to go in details and share more, "I don't want Voldemort creating more death and I can't lose everyone I love!"

Vlad stood in front of me, not daring to express everything, and he was reading me. I wasn't too sure what he could be picking up on from me, but it won't give much, will it?

"Something happened, but knowing you and your stubbornness, I will not press against this." Vlad sighed, "If you're going to stop him, I will help. I refuse to let some prick hurt you or even kill you."

I smirked, "We can't be killed, we're halfa, Vlad."

"You are insane, Daniel, however, let's get this over with." He sighed in defeat.

My head shook, didn't care about my control of everything, and I took him with me to where this locket is located at. I made sure we're invisible and intangible, Vlad kept it in his own power, and I noticed we're in an office of…some crazy cat lady. From the looks of it, she seems very snobbish and full of high power of herself in bright pink suit. If I could at all, she could be the darker side of Sam's mom…I mentally shuddered that idea and noticed she wore that locket. Good thing for intangibility saved me the trouble and slowly floated up to her. First, the locket was turned invisible and she hasn't noticed. Slowly, I allow the phasing power slipped off her while she walked away. She was completely unaware of it and found Vlad from the same spot.

I hurried to take us out of the location before making any attention for the woman to pick from. Once we're away, I threw the locket up into the sky and blast it with the same power. Once it burst into pieces, it was exploding with angry Voldemort and I grabbed Vlad out of the spot. There was no risk of being dragged by the murderer's split soul or risk.

"What dark objects are you destroying, Daniel?"

I chuckled, "Those aren't dark objects. Those are the split souls of Tom. If I destroy each of them, we can kill Tom for good."

"Who?" He scratched his beard.

"Voldemort. His biological name is Tom Riddle." My hand randomly waved, "Now, I need Harry."

He froze, "Harry? Why?"

"I have to remove Tom's soul out of Harry with using my parents' Fenton Ghost Catch invention." I pointed out.

"How does that thing works?" Vlad lowered his brow.

"You just go right through it."

"Without," His hands throwing around, "Getting caught by the strings or something?"

"It's like intangible string, but it's designed to separate anything that does not belong together."

Vlad nodded to see where I was heading. It won't be easy, but it's something to try to and nothing was stopping me. Yet, something had to be done one way or another.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up soon.**

**Reviews? **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!**

**_There will be a war battle presenting and please be prepared to handle some gore and intense situation._**

**_Cussing will be presented/swearing/Foul_**** Language!**

**WARNING! You have been warned!**

* * *

I returned us back to the school and in my quarter room. I noticed Mr. Malfoy was closer to the window, but Draco was side clinging onto Harry. He's calm now and so is Harry. So far, everyone noticed our return-

"Danny!" Someone tackled me down and dealt with the shivering.

We both collapsed onto the floor and grunted, "Jazz! Get off me!"

"No! I refuse to let you out of my sight!" My dear stubborn sister.

I sighed and teleported next to Vlad. She glared up at me and I knew why, but she isn't very powerful as she thinks she may be. I looked over to Harry at his bed, knowing everyone is around me, and had to do this soon.

"Harry, can I borrow you for a couple of minutes?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Huh, why?" He grunted, "Can he come?"

I sighed, seeing this was getting nowhere, and can't stand the idea this way.

"This might get a little…dangerous. I prefer no one but you come." I looked up at Vlad, "He'll protect Draco until we get back."

"I'm not facing him, you know?" Harry commented.

My head shook, "No, that'll be my job. It's something I need to do and you're the only one capable of this situation."

He gulped and gave in, "Draco, your dad will hold you until I get back, okay my youngling?"

"Y-y-you'll be back, promise?"

Harry nodded, "I promise, no matter what."

Draco accepted that and slowly moving his legs off the bed, yet, shaky. Mr. Malfoy moves in slowly and wrapped his arms around his son. Draco instantly clung onto his father without a second doubt and Harry joined me. My hand rested on his shoulder and took us to my parents' lab. Thankfully, they aren't around in this very lab and he was rather surprised.

"What magic spell was that?" He asked.

"No magic," My eyes rolled, "It's one of my ghost powers, teleportation. Now, Dumbledore told me you're aware of the Horcruxes, correct?"

He blinked at me, "What?"

I groaned, "Quick story long story will explain afterward. You have a piece of Tom A.K.A. Voldemort inside of you. Tom split his soul on you to remain as immortal, but he does it to kill people in order to make the spell. In order for me to remove it out of you, I'm using the ghost catcher." I walked over to the back of the lab and searched for the tall catcher.

"What does a ghost catcher has to do with anything?" For once, he's serious from the way I'm reading.

"It'll remove that isn't supposed to be a part of you, more of separation." I finally found it and carried it like it was a toothpick.

"That thing looks heavy to carry for a hand," Harry muttered, "So, how does it work?" He cleared up his voice.

"I have super human strength, to me this weighs nothing. Secondly, you go through it and I want you to jump. I will handle the attack by destroying it."

"Attack? Should I get my wand out for this?"

I scoffed, "Trust me, it doesn't get destroy by a mere spell. It needs something powerful than you imagine. Now, get ready and jump when I say three."

Harry nodded and we couldn't let seconds get wasted. I counted down to three and he jumped high when I phased him through the catcher. Soon enough as I pulled the catcher away. I dropped it and whipped out my Cryokinesis power to trap the devil soul, next broke it into devastation pain like breaking a plate into pieces. Harry fell on his back when the outburst attack came on strong as the wind, but it doesn't bother me as much or knocks me out.

It was whirling into a mini tornado and I had to reuse the Cryokinesis, then slowly dissolved the evil wind in ecto energy like moth to flame. The screeching of the wind appeared, yet, fading away to nothing.

Harry was heavily breathing and stunned at the view he saw. I wouldn't blame him, but it wasn't bad as I nearly experienced. I offered my hand to him and smiled.

"Wh-was that Tom?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup and he's gone now. You might want to let Dumbledore explain the whole what Tom has done with Horcruxes. I'm surprised you don't know."

Harry shook his head, "But…how did you?"

"It took me awhile to convince him to let me stop Tom for good." I explained, "So, let me drop you back to our room and grab Vlad."

"Your transportation power is better than apparate."

I shrugged, "Better than the Floo network, I don't do nausea or dizziness."

Harry seems different, but I couldn't place my finger on it. For now, I teleported us back to the school ground once more. Draco noticed us and he raced over to Harry without a second to waste. Mr. Malfoy seems disappointed and might have to help him that on later. I grabbed Vlad and knowing on my instinct, we were already on the way to someone.

Vlad gripped onto my wrist and felt something different.

_Daniel, we can mental link as long I can touch you. It's a Veela's ability. I noticed you have us invisible and intangible. What's the next plan?_ He thought out to me.

That was cool, but I can't let myself distracted. I noticed a nose-less man who was so frigging pale and bitter, yet, his aura wasn't my usual standard. He was almost like my alternative evil side was like, but minimal differences. He seems to be a level eight if I were to compare him to a ghost's level, yet, there is level twelve in total. I passed that after gaining the ghostly wail. It was safe to say I can fight him and kill him.

I decide to let Vlad know, _We need to find his snake; Nagini. The snake will be easier to deal with. An ectoblast will be easy for you. Once that snake is eliminated, we kill Tom._

I sensed Vlad agreement and he departed off. It didn't seem like an ideal to be close to this murderer until the final Horcruxes taken care of. This place was deserted home, with some strange statue position, and some old blood that have been here for less than three years from my judgment.

I decided to head into –

Wait, I saw a pinkish red glow in the house and loud hissing. Tom got up and…floated over. He knew something was wrong and I followed anyway. Apparently, Vlad dissolved the damn snake from the tail and it was burning him until it reached the head. I triggered visibility.

"I would not be so wise thinking you will escape alive, visitors." He spoke drastically.

"And believe that you will do whatever you want with the world in your hand? Forget it!" I hissed.

He turned around in that awful robe of his, "I see I have not place the fear of myself towards you. Let's change that." That sent warning aura around him.

"Or that you should fear me," I exchanged, "I bet you wouldn't like it to be…killed."

His eyes flamed hatred of death and that's what caught my attention. Dumbledore was correct…he fears dying. Vlad was watching, but I hope I didn't go overboard. He drew out his wands and curse out some dark spells. Yet, he couldn't even hit me at all. Voldemort didn't express much of his impatience, yet, he was angry missing from time to time. Luckily, I already transform before we arrived here.

I whipped out my ecto energy to see how his body reacted. It hits his shoulder and he hissed like a snake. So, it burns him. It won't be enough. It's time I took it to the next step of the action, yanked out long rope like, and caught his non-wand wrist. I triggered the rope into electrocution and Tom tried to jerk his wrist away from the Ghost Stinger. He tried to hold out the pain and never saw anyone bearing the electricity pain before.

It was hurting him and that he shouldn't be surviving this long. I needed to cut it off quickly and end him with something else. Tom pulled the stinger, which drags me in a matter of seconds! His fingers curled around my neck, causing me to scream in pain, and the stinger power disappeared.

"Now, let's see who you are. Legilimens!" He transferred the spell in front of me closely.

"NO!" I screamed.

He was reading my mind and that shouldn't be happening. My fingers curled his hands off and allowed my body to drop to the floor. He kept his focus on me, his eyes lit up at what he was reading, and no doubt…I had to kill him. He was seeing the truth of a Phantom. No!

Yet, something startled him. I growled at him and he was choking because of the dark truth he witnessed himself from me. He wasn't supposed to know how I was supposed to turn out and he betrayed me on my defenseless action.

"No one is supposed to know that stuff!" I hissed.

Tom shook his head, "H-ho-how?" Very small hint of fear, but he was trying to gain explainable answer.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that and now, that means I have to kill you!" My eyes spotted Vlad, "Cover your ears!"

Vlad took my signal to get out of the way and he slipped beneath us. I breathed in and formed the power of everlasting screeching in front of an enemy. Voldemort's body slammed against the wall, everything came down falling, and shifting all onto him. I stopped after some serious damage. He dropped down to the floor as a simple toy block dropped. He was trying to breathe again and I walked up to him. I snatched his throat to choke him.

"You don't EVER! Read my mind!" I snarled at him.

He tried to get out of my grip, but I refused to let him. I threw him to the other side of the house. He grunted finally and couldn't believe it! I flew over to him and pulled him up with one hand holding his terrible robe up in the air. My ghostly wail was a low screeching like the ones where teachers accidentally make horrible high pitch chalk writing on the erase board. Tom tried to cover his ears, yet, his ears were literally bleeding.

He wasn't seeing me as an innocent ghost or child…not even a teenager. He tried to move, but failed to go anywhere that seems hard to gather any sense of strength. There was no way to waste any time here and had to deal with what was happening now. My free hand formed a small and long dagger in crystal. His eyes turned deep black at the sight of my action, yet, gleaming because of my power he has never witnessed.

"Don't fucking come back again!" I stabbed his heart, the bleeding heart poured out slowly, and didn't stop there. I drew down the dagger to where his stomach appeared and he wasn't just bleeding more.

Tom gasped for air, desperate to live no matter what, and twitched at every deep pain he felt I was giving to him. I shoved deeper with the dagger into him and forced him screamed for his dear life. His aura conflicted several colors I recognized and one has never revealed…love. He has had been never loved nor will he ever be. Something has caused him to think and believe there was never a room to place this very love around him. The blood triggered to odd silver color shining away. It circled around him and I knew the silver blood meant more.

I pulled out the dagger and he gasped as if it was not supposed to be removed. His breathing struggled more to stay alive, but it wasn't helping him. The dagger was prepared for the next location and the ultimate defeat of destroying him. When it comes to learn the dark side, my dark side knew the powerful spell without needing to be a wizard. It was beyond than the dark Avada Kadavra.

"_Nex of A Phasmatis_!" I stabbed into his forehead.

Normally, there would be expectation of a blood coming out of his head and instead…his body formed a bright light, causing him to scream, and disappearing behind the flash has been dissolving him into. He was no longer there and his screaming echoed the emptied house. My crystal dagger wasn't in him anymore and I sensed there would be more.

"Daniel," His arm wrapped around my waists as he pulled me away from the current location.

He flew us out of the abandon house and the house suddenly turned into fire. I awed at the sight silently and emotionless. We were half a mile away from Tom's death…

"Daniel?" His voice held fear.

I hugged his arms, "I will explain, but you shouldn't worry too much." I sighed, "Could you take us back to the school? I'm tired."

My body forced me to shut down in a matter of second after I told him. That evil no longer lives, the light has destroyed him, and I had no worries of his return. I heard Vlad called my name worriedly, but I was fine from the way I viewed myself. My body already changed back to my human form.

No one will die or attempt a series of murdering. I felt I have done the right thing for some reasons, maybe I saved more lives and that's all it matters.

…

Something felt so warm…I hadn't felt that in such a long time. It was hard to stay asleep when everything felt so curious. For now, I had to deal with what's coming to me.

My eyes opened and bright light in front of me, yet, heating in front of me. There was a fireplace in front of me. My eyes scanned down on myself to see I was wrapped up in a large set of blanket. Then, there were two arms around me under my arms and my head turned up to see the holder.

Vlad was sleeping with me in his arms. I studied my surrounding and recognized some paper on the coffee table. We're in his headquarter home, but judging from those papers-

"Hi little brother," Her whisper caught my attention, "I assumed you'd be awake by now."

I blinked and saw her handing me a steaming hot chocolate drink, "Thanks," I whispered, "How long was I out for?"

She sat down and set down some crackers and chocolate, "For two days. Headmaster told others that you have defeated Voldemort and gone for good. Then Vlad had rescued you due to his Veela instinct. Vlad hasn't left you out of his sight nor let anyone come anywhere come closer to you but us." She told me.

I took a sip and absorbed the idea what had happened. There was one thing my sister will never know and it would fear her to be around me. It was better off no one knew the truth. If Voldemort could not handle it, no one but me will know this.

"When did he fall asleep?"

"Three hours ago," She smiled, "He really cares about you, Danny." She pulled up the blanket onto herself and leaned back on the recliner chair.

I smiled back…knowing what she meant. Something bothered me in the back of my mind, did he think of me differently now? I wasn't too sure how he reacts to something I suffered worse than everyone does. No one knows my nightmare where I lived through this reality. One question left on my mind is…did I do the right thing?

I tugged Vlad, needing to forget about this, and he slowly woke up. Once he saw me awake, it took ten second to realize I am finally awake. He sat up and pulled me up to hug me properly. For now, I hugged him back and feeling something. I wasn't too sure what, but maybe it's his core.

"Daniel, I was so afraid you have gone into a coma!" He kissed my forehead several times.

I chuckled, "Nah, I was worn out from so much power. My core needs time to restore. Um, thanks for being there."

Vlad cradled me in his arms and decided to let him anyway. He was happy from what I was reading and I accepted that. He was exposing everything he felt and it made me shed some tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Vlad…I didn't see it." My head shook, "I was too clueless to not read you and you meant how you feel."

Vlad gave us some space, "Daniel, honestly, I knew you were scared…but what I saw what you did with him. You set the difference between life, dying, and death out there. You showed him death that I have never witness before and when you…showed no fear towards some powerful killer, it made me realize what a fool I have been."

My head shook, "No. It's because…" I looked over to Jazz, "…with Dan, the dark future side of me has changed me. I wasn't dealing with him for a day. I faced him with seven days in an amount of learning the true darkness."

"What!" Jazz was confused.

I nodded and she was loss for words. No one knew what I have gone through, but I decided to be a little truthful for now. Vlad didn't understand it completely, but he knew I was talking about the alternative side of life. It won't be easy, but they can choose to stop me and forget about it. I can accept that. I always see the world completely gray in every area and each person I meet. That's how life and death rules the world.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too hard to read, I'm not usually a dark type of a person, and hopefully, this brings out the whole seriousness for Danny to go through. However, for Danny...he sees it as if it was nothing more than you cut yourself situation with Voldemort. He knows what may be worse than a man who kills to stay immortal and it is because of Dan has permanently left behind on Danny for the rest of his life. Danny's life isn't simple as it is for him and he managed to prevent any cheating in his life. Remember Vlad's comment about being petrified of Danny after his accusing of cheating over Easter? Well, Danny has his fears up so high to the point nothing can be simple as he views. You're only seeing little insight of his world and he blocks the real thoughts. **

**I hope that clears things up a bit.**

**Next chapter coming up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, here's the next chapter~**

* * *

-Vlad Point of View-

Our youngling triggered her strong concern for her brother's mentally and emotionally stable. There were things I have yet not come to realize what Daniel has been through. Jasmine knew what her brother has fought through and apparently, this was more personal for Daniel to keep hidden. I couldn't fathom on the idea of my Daniel truly evil, despite of what he has done last two nights ago.

When he told me not to worry, I trusted his words than my eyes. Since I brought him back to school, I held him together and let no one come nearby my mate. Jasmine was easier to trust since she remains as our youngling in our Veela's starting bond. It was normal to react this way. I always knew Daniel was always important to me, but the way I viewed him was wrong three years ago.

"Daniel, you might explain what had happen during those seven days." I did not want to demand him to be out with the truth or this can trigger him to stay away from me.

I came too far to make it by his acceptance and trust. He hasn't accepted me entirely and held back his definite-self. That is Daniel, he loves to challenge himself and be stubborn most of the times. I have to change his views on me. Preferably, I am not a bad person…just someone who made mistake.

"I won't give the whole what really happened. I'll give you more of the basic view." He put it.

Jasmine nodded slowly, "Danny, don't ever hold back. We want to help you in any way we can."

Daniel crossed his arms, "I've been fine. After I defeated Dan, I stopped fearing him."

I pulled him closer to me and hoping to warm him up with my Pyrokinesis core. He seems to accept the way I'm holding onto him and not complain. This was exceptional starting for us.

"We know, Daniel. Feel free to share you thinks is best." I cradled him, causing him to loosen his guards.

He hummed, "When he forced the time medallion inside of me," He tightened up his arm wraps around himself, "He had me doing things that were beyond than I have imagined. He played spells on me that he developed on his own and forced me to learn them. From those forced practices, he had me doing this on innocent people. It was his demand to kill and I would do it at his whim to protect myself. He refused to feed me. He refused sleep." He nuzzled himself into my arms and I hadn't stopped cradling him, "That was all in one day. Each day, he had me…experiment killing. He influenced it onto me to impress him if I wanted a reward to eat. It wasn't easy to impress Dan. I had to be creative and go beyond my limits and found…powers I never thought to exist." He shrugged, "I couldn't stand it, but I only used it around him. Each day wasn't easy, but I thought of all seven of you…I knew I could change things and stop it from happening."

When he spoke of his share, it was making me wonder what caused him to be so strong and not so broken. Then I realize, he was gone long before that. He chose to act someone that we are all familiar with.

"By the fifth day, I was trying to see if I convinced him I am on his side. He took me to places in the same time zone and I did things on my own term without a second thoughts, like an eager child. I'm not proud of that, but I did it anyway. It took two days to get this close to him and he threw me into the ghost zone. That's you know after that. I was struggling to get myself out of the impaired ghosts and finding someone to help me." He was more comfortable towards this particular subject almost, "Then, I found him. I found the alternative and former enemy." Then he was referring to me…a future me, "He was very distance and willing to help me, but almost killed me because I messed everything up." His eyes moved over to his sister, "Once I was free from that time, I fought against Dan better than he could and he did not know I developed the ghostly wail. I was able to stop him at that level alone." His head shook, "Part of him is inside of me. His thoughts and abilities never left me, but I wasn't afraid of him. That's why Voldemort doesn't scare me as everyone is. His level is as if I can compare to a ghost is eight."

There are levels? I never noticed that before. Daniel must be more than advance on reading rather than aura, he reads power and standard above all. It couldn't be presenting too much sense of normality for him to live on. Despite of his ability, he makes the use of it and focus on his mission. I cannot see others' emotion; instead, I can sense others' powers. I recognize their capability and ability to perform. I only try to bare minimal source of people and taking the muggle world helps me better. In the wizard world, it is not simple to grasp so much at once.

"Danny, what level are you," Jasmine asked.

He hummed quietly, "I'm twelve." He lied.

No, that cannot be it. He had to be higher than that. Yet, he said it calmly to his sister and there was a reason she cannot know.

"What's the highest level?" She added on, for her personal debate.

He sighed, "Twelve is the highest level for all ghosts."

So, he was telling the truth in a form of ways. Does he thinks he is powerful than that? What level could he truly be? For now, I hid my curious emotion and masked on a smile for my mate.

"Let's go out to eat, hm?" I offered, "You must be starving, Daniel."

He chuckled, "Now that you mentioned that, I guess that'll be fine. Is Jazz coming?"

I kissed his cheek, "Of course, I wouldn't leave our youngling out of this. We should celebrate we are free from the dark lord forever."

Daniel was ecstatic on the idea of his worth of stopping someone who nearly dominated us for over seventeen years. It was about time that he-must-not-be-named is gone! The war was officially over because a mere teenager. Yet, he was not a teenager…he's a young man who left his childhood life three years ago.

I allowed Daniel to wash up and changed into fresh clothes. Jasmine brought his clothing over since the first night and she has slept in the guest bedroom I created for her by Veela's magic. However, Daniel hasn't come into the bedroom of ours yet and I will not push him there. He will move into our room when we are ready for our first bond of many. I believe the pregnancy has definitely clicked into a shifted direction and I fear he will deny it before the year is up. I do not want the Veela side to force him under the influence to save both of us. There are only a hundred and fifty of us in the society and still struggling to populate. The thing is mates are difficult to locate or given time. It took me twenty-six years to find Daniel as my mate.

"Something's on your mind, Vlad?" Jasmine wasn't a fool by me.

I nodded anyway, "I need him to accept me as a whole, not somewhat."

"What about the moment he recently told us?" She frowned.

I pulled the blanket and folded it, "He's trying to be someone we're all familiar with, yet, that's not him. We lost him to Dan. Daniel here is trying to make it seem normal and I am afraid I know nothing of him."

Jasmine agreed, "He's too strong. For an average person, they would have been broken down on the very first day. Danny fought so hard, I think he relies on our love to keep him alive and powerful." She hugged herself, "If he is capable of killing and what he has done to Voldemort, there is no telling of his future path. Could he become psychotic and destroy the world? Or could he end up a saint who saves millions of lives? Or a little of both? Danny is the fire and we are playing against his fire."

Jasmine was correct. Could Daniel hold back because he fears the outcome? That he may be the next Dark Lord and trying to spare little of my pain? When I watched him viciously kill Voldemort, he changed into someone I hardly recognize and some spell I did not recognize to finalize Tom's death. I recognized it was Latin he spoke the spell, yet, what did it cause? I hadn't given anyone much of a slightest clue what had gone on that day and preferred that Daniel would be the ones to speak of the truth.

"There is one way to tame the fire, but I doubt Daniel would allow it." I hugged the folded blanket close to my chest.

Jasmine looked over to the bathroom, seeing it was still closed and the shower was still running, "The bond?"

"More than that, pregnancy can show the type of person we face." I explained, "However, I will not push it."

Jasmine stared at the door her brother is located in and thought things out thoroughly. Her eyes drew back to greet mine and she did not dare to express.

"It's not my place to be, but if you're planning on knocking him up. I suggest do every little thing to make him happy and romantic things too." She did not have an issue with the idea of her brother going through this, "Otherwise, he will expect it and panic."

I smirked, "You're rather eager for a niece or nephew, aren't you?"

She softly hummed, "Maybe…if you answer my question, can witch to witch impregnate each other?"

I nodded, "Yes, but mind I ask whom you're interested in?"

Jasmine held pink blush, but she is certainly amuses my attention. I placed the blanket on my lap and leaned in forward.

"Hm, someone smart as you…possibly a Ravenclaw?" I was curious, after all…a youngling is like a daughter to me. It's only fair.

Her head shook, "N-no."

Then it dawned on me, "Ah, someone in the Gryffindor? Perhaps, someone I may have taught in my class?"

"Vlad, I am not even sure…even if Danny told me the obvious."

"Ah, Miss Granger," I stroke my chin for a while, "She is always into studying, however…how does Daniel feel about this with her and you?"

Jasmine looked away to give my correct guess, "He doesn't interfere as much, but he is overly protective. I never…it's a first time I look at a girl like this."

I nodded, "Reasonable, but there is nothing wrong with that. In wizard society, it is a welcome homosexual. At least, your parents will be glad to know pregnancy exists easily and will not be able to suspect who is pregnant."

She laughed, "I can imagine mom and dad being shocked with my little brother and you. It will not be easy, but at least we don't have to hide the wizard thing with them. Mom was actually okay with this. Dad thought it's beneficial towards his invention to be work by magic."

My eyes rolled and couldn't exactly understand how on Earth Jack accepts this so easily for someone who believes anything.

"Does Daniel take interests in Italian food?" I thought to change subject.

Jasmine smiled, "Of course, he's into pasta food more than anything and trust me, pizza isn't always exciting for him as it is."

I chuckled, "You really want to happen, don't you?"

Her eyes rolled, "I am curious how it works out, but yes. Is there a quicker way?"

"I doubt he'd appreciate the Veela's magic on him. You know how easily stubborn he is and I have only come this far to gain his trust and comfort. He won't accept me as his Veela."

"He'll come around." She shifted in her seating, "Keep him happy and he'll accept you as his Veela."

I nodded anyway and she was very accepting of this, even for her role as our youngling. I am aware of their father would be very accepting to the fact his grandfather divorced his grandmother because he fell in love with a man he loves. Jack was fine with that as long he could have all the love and the attention he could get. He adores anyone with homosexual relationships. As for Maddie, I don't have much hint from her and I doubted that she has an issue about it. Knowing Jack, he easily influences her faith anyway…except for Christmas holidays. I blame her parents for pushing science into her brains.

I heard the shower was recently stopped and had to ask her quickly before he came out.

"Will you convince him he'll be fine sleeping with me tonight? Even pointing out you'll be able to hear if anything serious, you'll be right next to the bedroom of ours?" I whispered to her.

"As long as you make his night wonderful, I won't mind helping."

Jasmine knew the right words to play and she was the one who grew up with him. She knows Daniel better than me and I couldn't ask for a better youngling. Hopefully, I will be able to get my mate to loosen up a bit and view tonight to be quite interesting. Thankfully, it is Friday night and no one will suspect who we are other than myself. No one knows whom Daniel Fenton looks like, so we're safe for the night of a pleasing night.

* * *

**It won't be back and forth POV situation. Just one of those moments I feel like changing views to change it up once a while. **

**Reviews please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I hope this makes it a little more interesting for you all. Apparently, Jazz and Vlad did not realizes something about Danny. *hums* Alright, enjoy reading~**

* * *

-Danny's Point of View-

Sometimes, I enjoy having a good shower…but when it comes to have super hearing, it's a real mood wrecker usually. With those two in the room alone, they don't realize I can hear that well and no one knows. Vlad isn't even good and he failed anyway. I heard their beginning conversation…

_Something's on your mind, Vlad?_

Typical Jazz, she always overanalyzed everything.

_I need him to accept me as a whole, not somewhat._

I slowly stopped washing my hair…did I hurt him already?

_What about the moment he recently told us?_

I gulped, worried he might hate me from what he saw. I wasn't too sure if I am capable of handling this.

_He's trying to be someone we're all familiar with, yet, that's not him. We lost him to Dan. Daniel here is trying to make it seem normal and I am afraid I know nothing of him._

My arms dropped…he's too aware of the idea and it wasn't like all of me was gone. It was my moral views has changed and I have become stronger. He can't give up on the whole idea he does not know me anymore.

_He's too strong. For an average person, they would have been broken down on the very first day. Danny fought so hard, I think he relies on our love to keep him alive and powerful._ _If he is capable of killing and what he has done to Voldemort, there is no telling of his future path. Could he become psychotic and destroy the world? Or could he end up a saint who saves millions of lives? Or a little of both? Danny is the fire and we are playing against his fire. _

She did make a point, but I am not so sure about the whole saint thing. I only kill Voldemort because I refuse to let the world fall into decease race against someone so powerful.

_There is one way to tame the fire, but I doubt Daniel would allow it._

From his tone of voice, he wasn't entirely serious due to worried. Yet, my hands rested against my stomach…how does that reveals who I am?

_The bond?_

_More than that, pregnancy can show the type of person we face. However, I will not push it._

He won't push it because it would have push me away. Does he thinks I am not really me? I hated to make it worse on something we barely begun trying. I couldn't push it into his direction to see I am still Danny Fenton…well, in his eyes that is. Maybe I should change his thoughts. I shifted over to washing my hair again and it seems quiet between the two again.

_It's not my place to be, but if you're planning on knocking him up. I suggest do every little thing to make him happy and romantic things too. Otherwise, he will expect it and panic._

Great, expect Jazz to be a good supervisor and she adores babies. I tried to zone out and forget about it. The rest of their conversation sounded like a tease on her crush and it wasn't easy to hold back. I knew Jazz has a crush on Hermione and Hermione is a little clueless at the moment. Although, I didn't expect her wanting to be pregnant or is she curious?

But something caught me off guard…

_I am curious how it works out, but yes. Is there a quicker way?_

I gulped.

_I doubt he'd appreciate the Veela's magic on him. You know how easily stubborn he is and I have only come this far to gain his trust and comfort. He won't accept me as his Veela._

I breathed and found myself seeing Vlad as who he is. He's smart and careful in what he does. He handled well on what Dan did to me, but I haven't told him the entire story. For so long, I have fought ghosts and struggled to make it through school up until now. I thought I'd be graduating high school this year, yet, I'm planning another mess up to my life.

_He'll come around. Keep him happy and he'll accept you as his Veela._

At least I finished with my shower finally. I came out and started to dry myself up very a while. Of course, now, I hear their whispering conversation. Wow…only if they knew I can hear whisper too.

_Will you convince him he'll be fine sleeping with me tonight? Even pointing out you'll be able to hear if anything serious, you'll be right next to the bedroom of ours?_

I froze and couldn't believe it. He doesn't want to waste time to find out who I am. Should I?

_As long as you make his night wonderful, I won't mind helping._

Oh, baby lover…but, it's Vlad. There isn't anyone who'd do this to me and can't help but feel different about it. I haven't hugged anyone in such a long time and Vlad is giving me that opportunity.

_Thank you, Jasmine._

_Anytime, Vlad._

Now, I'm wearing my clothes…wait, oh, right, Jazz brought them here. Not like Vlad would have snuck some in here and besides, I have no doubt he hates the clothes I wear. Their conversation hasn't gone anywhere else and it was safe to say I need to forget that as if it ever happened. They don't' know I have been aware of that. I doubt that I would ever let them know that at all.

I came out of the bathroom and found Vlad in his kitchen. Jazz was gathering her homework together and putting them away for now. I have no doubts we have so much homework over the past two days. I don't think I'd get off so easy anyway, why should I? The kitchen was much different than I have expected and the first time I came in here. It was mostly basic material, yet, up to date style. I admired that and he wasn't aware of my incoming through the kitchen.

"Hey Vlad, I'm ready." I smiled.

Vlad turned around, "Ah, Daniel, you look dashing."

I couldn't help it but blush, "Uh, thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't know what type of restaurant you're taking us and I doubt-"

He chuckled, "-relax, Daniel. I am taking us to a simple restaurant out locally. I want you to feel comfortable anyway, but I will request private booth for all of us and there is a spell to allow us talk freely in public."

I blinked, "Oh, if you're okay with that, then when are we leaving?"

Vlad grinned and I took it as a sign of soon. It was just when I want to be in his arms, but I didn't want to jump right into that action yet. I was too afraid he'll realize and he needs to be the one making the moves. His hand gestured to alert me to hold me and I nodded slightly. He reached out to my hand and held it. He led the way to the living room and Jazz was ready to go now.

"So, how are we getting there?" Jazz asked.

Vlad chuckled, "Ghost teleportation power, I never took comfort in Apparate anyway."

"Apparate…" Jazz was in thinking mood, "…isn't that when you need a license and a pass in order to go anywhere and they track you down with?"

Vlad smirked, "Impressive, Jasmine. Yes, but it is a lot of focus and unnerving with side effects. It also takes a lot out of you than the Floo Network."

"Can't anyone make something more useful?"

The Veela laughed, "Oh, Daniel, you have no idea why they make it so awful?" I shook my head, "You see, they design it to have flaws and make it difficult to curb it for a purpose. So, we can limit wizards and witches from getting away with crimes and illegal actions. However, with our ghost powers, they cannot track it at all and we block their flaws away from us. It is easier."

To think about it, there are too many magical people on this earth and it would be reasonable to do so. With ghosts, it's a different story. Vlad touched my sister's shoulder and took us somewhere we weren't familiar with. We're still in the wizard world after judging from clothes. Vlad led us into a simple restaurant and apparently, he meant it with the private booth. Jazz was far too interested in what the place has and no one cared to notice us.

Vlad did his spell to prevent anyone keying into our conversation and resume his wand into his pocket. It was nice to know he won't take much advantage of others around us and I think this is how he's truly like in the world. He wrapped his arms around me in this curled booth and Jazz is across from us. The servant left us with menus to look over and I noticed teas are high standard in this part of the world. I had no complaints about it, but some of the other drinks were very strange.

Jazz seems to agree with me on this and it something we're not used to. Vlad chuckled at our reaction and he knew why.

"I suggest you both drink the butterbeer. I think that will be a simple start." He suggested.

Jazz pouted, "We don't drink, Vlad, we're underage and-"

"-it's not alcohol. It's a name of the drink. Most students like these sort of drinks, even muggle-born."

I nodded, "It sounds fine, but if we are drinking…I will kick your ass for that."

Vlad hummed, "Fair enough."

He was careful in what he says, but I can see he's trying to win me over. I smirked at him to keep him off from knowing the fact I overheard their conversation earlier. I read into the menu and decide between good pasta. At least they planned it out to figure out what to eat. I ordered similar spaghetti meal, Jazz with something about chicken, and Vlad ordered the same thing as I did.

After the servant left us alone, I playfully glared at Vlad.

"Why are you ordering the same thing, copycat?" I poked him softly.

He chuckled, "I ordered it because I want it."

I hummed, "Uh huh, so you say." I shrugged, "So, what have I been missing out for the past two days?"

Jazz stopped neatening her napkin, "After Vlad returned with you, everyone in the school were talking about it nonstop and wanting to celebrate it with you. There are reporters' wants to interview you and some people want you on the worldwide trip to talk about what you did. In our classes, teachers kept homework minimal by allowing essays that is due next Friday. Some deatheaters are sent to prisons. Some people are currently coming out of coma from those who were trapped by Dark Lord's spell." Jazz rubbed her arms, "Draco is getting back to his normal self, but he hasn't departed himself from Harry and Mr. Malfoy is wishing to thank you for freeing them from this war."

It wasn't something I'd expect and understood how things were for everyone. In fact, everyone in this room seems a bit happier that the war declared over now.

"I really didn't think this through…should have let Phantom take the credit." I huffed.

Vlad chuckled, "I think people will make the connection Phantom is you. I don't think it's wise anyway. We need to be careful what to tell people on how you end you-know-who without exposing our hybrid secret."

I grinned, "I did used an unknown spell known as Nex of A Phasmatis. No one knows what the spell does, but I already grasp its meaning."

Vlad shifted his head at me, "I recognize ghost in Latin term, but what does it means a whole?"

"Death of a Ghost. I found this spell when I was helping Pandora watch Ghost Box during his parole. It's only an old spell and I accidentally came across to this one. It's supposed to be used for ghosts only, but it's known to eliminate an enemy from living or as spiriting. Tom was actually spiriting, he doesn't have his original body, and the spell made sure he is dead because of me."

It was true, but I didn't find it by Pandora. Dan taught me that spell, but I don't want my overly protective sister to know what really went on that day. It wasn't too much to worry about. Vlad hummed to work things out in his mind, he's always good at manipulating others when we at least expect it.

"Since no one knows the spell and doubt anyone would be familiar or able to locate it, we can say the unknown spell caused a ghost forced him to his final death with great power source. We would tell anyone who ask us what the spell is should not be mention since it is too powerful." Vlad explained.

I nodded, "It is powerful."

"Then, there must be a sacrifice to this spell." Jazz wondered.

Aw crap, "Oh, the sacrifice is already made." I can't have her realize I had to suffer the person before using the spell, "It took half of my energy, but I was able to restore it for two days. It wasn't actually that bad. For a ghost, it would take two months to restore back to normal."

Her eyes widened, "So you knew!"

I shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"You could have ended up in a coma state like and left us worried for your sake!" She shrieked.

Thankfully, Vlad allowed privacy among us and no outside conversation or anyone to hear us. Vlad soothed my arms.

"I believe Daniel knows what he was doing. He did worn me he is tired before he passed out. Wasn't that enough?" He directed this to my sister.

Her arms crossed, "Well, I guess that's fine. No more hiding secrets from us, Danny. We care enough to help you and I think we're capable than most people can handle."

I wanted to say or explain it to her my reason, but the waiter came with our food to set it down. My stomach agreed to eat and kind of distracted my thoughts from everything else. The spaghetti wasn't too different, just the flavor gives it a bit more exciting taste, and apparently, I like this pasta type. My stomach settled down and consumed the delicious dinner.

"Daniel," His soothing voice called me and lifted up my chin as I slurped the noddle down, "You have some sauce on your chin," Vlad leaned in to suck the flavor off and accidentally touched my lips.

I didn't dare to move and watched what he was doing. His eyes caught my eyes watching him, but I felt so drowsy when he was doing this. He didn't stop what he was doing and leaned up to my lips. He tried to get my spaghetti sauce off my lips and it was…romantic. My hand suddenly gripped his hand that held my chin before he dared to pull away. He did break the kiss, but something was more than anything I can ever imagine. Inside of me begging and kicking to pull him, back to that novelty sensation.

I found myself breathless already and loosen the grip from Vlad. I felt scared of what may happen next and Vlad didn't waste a second to wrap his arms around me to prevent any distance for me to make. I gasped at his action and still felt scared.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, I-I that was too soon." He was quick.

He doesn't even understand what I was afraid of…he thinks he is in trouble, but I was afraid to what he will find out. Slowly gulping down those fears behind me and shook my head to prove him wrong.

"No. It's fine. I'm…scared of my emotion, that's all. I like it." I thought to ease that off for him.

Vlad breathed enough for me to hear, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am." I put out a smile for him, "I really do like it. I only need some time to get used to it." I didn't dare to move out of his arms.

Vlad smiled back and loosen his hugs on me, but he wasn't ready to let me out of his arms. He knew I won't abandon or reject his Veela at all. So, why should he worry that I'd attempt the worse? He's the only person who can hug me like this without shivering up and asking why I felt like freezing winter…dad, not much to explain to him. He'll accept the truth that I 'showered cold' too much because of…well, he thinks I'm doing private stuff in the shower. I hardly have time to do that stuff and it doesn't occur to me unless he tries to bring it up.

So far, I don't have to worry too much with Vlad at all and slowly accepting the idea of him entirely. He leaned in and did a quick kiss on me. It was a unique feeling and tried to remain focus on what I am truly feeling from him. My head couldn't hold up and rested on his shoulder. It's actually nice for once, without worrying about freezing someone's lips or their body.

"Let's eat," Vlad returned to his dinner with a slight blushing on his cheeks.

If Dan never existed, I would have been less guarded. I would have been one of those people that can still have innocent saved upon me. Although, I doubt I would have officially kill Voldemort and the war would have ended. Does Vlad see me as an innocent teenager or someone who lost their innocent mind and somewhat of their humanity?

I couldn't focus on that right now, maybe another time. Dinner was important, but I rather show Vlad I'm willing to try. The dinner's being eaten and I nearly forgotten about Jazz. She saw that, but she was really in a good mood lately. I think she's doing this on purpose, but what will the others do when they find out her willingness to get me pregnant?

Soon enough, Vlad loosened up and ordered some chocolate cake. It sounded so good and couldn't wait to try it. We chatted about home and how silly dad tends to be. Vlad insisted on having a Christmas gathering at the Amity Park Mansion he owns and he even threw in invitation for our friends. I knew why, but I didn't jinx it.

It was fun to be out to places and not worry about a single ghost attack in Italy. He knew how much I felt about fighting during the good times and hated interruptions as well. If only the rest of the world understand where I have come from, it might ease some trouble. Yet, I can't let them fall into that kind of the world and suffer for their sakes. No one deserves to go through what I deal with. Harry doesn't deserves that either, no matter what the world claims him to be.

I saved the trouble for him and his innocent mind and soul will be spare. At least, he can have a decent life with his Veela and youngling. Maybe the chances would be better for those two and I did free them from the war.

Vlad did not! He did not! No way! He purposely wanted to feed the cake to me and that right there down right humiliated me. I tried to bury my head onto his chest, but he wouldn't let me. Jazz giggled while having her cake and she's lucky she isn't in this situation.

"Come on, Daniel, you have to be enjoying this. Open up," He's treating me like a baby!

I groaned, mentally begging he would stop, and knowing he'll manipulate me into this again. One way or another, he knows a trick to get me talking.

"No." I quickly said it.

He missed it and the chocolate frosting on my lips. Vlad smirked and I knew what he was up to.

"Aren't you going to clean up your mess?" I playfully glared at him.

He hummed, "Of course, a man should clean if he wants to make his partner happy."

I kept smiling and waited. He leaned in, licked the chocolate frosting off, and lust filled in his eyes. It was very interesting to see from him for the first time and he moved over to my lips to kiss. He was careful and not rushing at all to share what he truly feels towards me. My hands rested against his warm chest and he held my hands to keep them there.

I wanted more of him every second of it and tried to ignore my fears. Forgetting about the past made me realize how important he means to me and I don't want anyone else but him. He changed me without realizing that and he doesn't even know that.

I gave him an invitation and he helped himself to meet up the tongue of mine with his. We fought for domineering of the relationship, but it didn't feel right for me. He was going to be the one on top and I accept being the bottom. He knew what he was doing and let him lead the way without stopping him. He hasn't dared to touch anything below the naval and I trusted him already.

"I think we should be getting home," Jazz announced.

I huffed once Vlad stopped kissing. He placed the wizard money down and grabbed Jazz as he teleported back to his headquarter without asking if we were ready or giving us a chance to stand up.

"Jasmine, you may head into your room. Daniel will be in mine." Vlad instigated.

I knew I had to act, "Wh-what? Vl-vlad? Why don't we go to our house dorm? I-I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Danny," Jazz shook her head, "The bedrooms are next to each other, and if I hear anything, I will come in check. I trust Vlad to not cross the line."

I sighed, "Alright…I guess it'll…be fine."

Vlad picked me up delightfully and didn't expect him to do that. Jazz headed into her room and Vlad took me into his room. Once we were in this bedroom, he started kissing me and I followed the feelings.

* * *

**I shall let you all explore your imagination during your waits. I got to love cliffhangers, mawahahaha! **

**Next chapter coming up soon~**

**FYI/411 - Monday, I will be back in college and dealing with classes. Do not expect me to have my story up everyday like I am now. That is all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the hold off, mom suddenly got the flu and I'm trying to help her...She nearly almost passed out and let's just say, I'm glad to be home and that my siblings will take over for the week while I head back to college. I also had to work on 'Battlefield' with my partner, Alrye on our story. It's fun to read, so check it out! **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

His hands slid down on my thighs to trigger my moaning.

He was so gentle and kissed me anywhere he enjoyed the most.

Vlad thrust into me-

My eyes forced opened and took five second to sink in. Last night, we just…made love. Here we are, spooning in our sleep, and under the cover with nothing on us. I needed to pretend that never happened and be me. I needed to go to the bathroom and grabbed one of his long white trouser to put on. I headed over to the bathroom with a sleeping Veela in bed. I did close the door slightly, but figuring it won't be long to deal with or nothing to hide from him. Once I turned over to washing my hands and glanced up in the mirror, I saw how much my face was glowing in silver. I recognized that color anywhere I went and it meant I'm pregnant.

I sighed and shook my head. I have to do is show Vlad who I am in his eyes and can't afford to let him think I am dark as Dan. I'll never be someone who lost their humanity and eagerly to destroy and kill everything in my way. I hope it's worth it because I can't have that risk.

"Daniel?" He called out.

I sighed and started to act out. I hid behind the door and gave him my head in sight for him and a shy face.

"A-ar-are we bonded or something?"

He smiled, "Yes and I did use the spell last night, so there isn't a worry. Are you okay?" He sat up.

I nodded, "Yeah, just feeling like some stupid school girlfriend." I muttered on how embarrassing it is.

Vlad blinked at me, "Why?"

I slowly came out while pulling down the shirt to cover my member, "This is why." I glared away and had to be blushing redder than he could ever see.

He awed, "Cute, now, get your little ass in bed." He lifted the blanket up from where I slept and passed.

My eyes rolled and walked over carefully, but he had that obvious look that he has already seen me naked. Of course, he thinks he tricked me that he put the condom spell on me and probably come up with something that our ghost half must have not be affected by this spell and wore off enough to get me pregnant with high chances or other crap. I can definitely see that.

As I sat down, Vlad did not want to wait and pulled me by the waistline. He snuggled up on me delightfully and I giggled a bit due to his beard tickling my neck.

I laughed and trying to breathe, "V-vlaAH-Vlad!" I tried to move my head out of the way, but he kept nuzzling up against my neck.

He finally stopped to allow me to breathe, "I'm wondering if we could talk about this…Dan."

I huffed, "I knew I wasn't going to get away with that." My eyes rolled, "So, what do you want to know?"

"Relax, I am not going to pry into the whole what happened specifically during those seven days…as much as your sister may kill me if she finds out I know. I want to know what caused Dan to exist. You mention it was a start of cheating on a test and cost the important lives, correct?"

I blinked and found that it was easy to start. Just how much will he have me talking about.

"Oh, the basic. The CAT test was getting pressured onto me because…" I sighed, "…I had to study and pass it no matter what, but this entire ghost fighting was taking my time away. Jazz was trying to help me and told me whenever I am in the mood or on my term. I didn't know she knew, but I didn't recognize her signs. One of the ghosts fighting ended up allowing me to be attached to test's answer sheet. I wanted to study the answers by heart and was interrupted by a ghost. I fought and all, but this is where we ended up in another place of the ghost zone and got ourselves trapped into the future. My friends and I met my future-self, Dan. At first, I tried fighting him with my friends," My head shook, "He used the Ghostly Wail to destroy the building to kill my friends. I rushed over to see if they're alive and found out that they returned home. Then, Dan put the Time Medallion inside me where I couldn't reach it. After a week, I…found you. The alternative you and you had this guilty and most regretted look. You wanted to kill me to prevent any of this from happening, but you said you couldn't for a reason and took the medallion out of me." I sighed, "I was back home and saw my family, my friends, and my teacher at risk. I fought to keep them alive and stopped Dan. Everyone's saved and restored to where the test stood that day. I returned the test and the teacher gave me a chance to take it on Saturday." I rubbed my arms.

I had no idea what to expect from Vlad, but he kept calm about it through the whole thing. It was three years ago, but there's nothing to change. He pulled me closer to him and nodded a few times here and there, but kept quiet when I told him.

"So, what happened when you found out about your sister?"

I blinked, "Oh, yeah, before I found you. Jazz had the Boomerang with a note telling what was going on and I knew she knew something. After that, once I got time to be alone with her, we chatted about what she knew and she explained it was my secret to begin with. Although, I was trying to keep her out of the serious ghost fighting stuff, but she hacked into my laptop and found out your secret." My head shook, "After that, incident when you learned she knew, she calmed down and accepted how things work for me."

He hummed, "She's cunning, I'll give you that. Does Danielle know this?"

My head shook, "No, no. No one but me knows what really went on in my life." I sighed, "I don't think it's…just for strong stomach to bear this truth, but you would have to be more on this dark side. I guess I'm able to handle it because…I told myself that everyone is an illusion and it worked. That alternative future will never exist and never will."

"What of happened three nights ago again Tom's death?"

I sighed, "It was only necessary for one time. I never intended to be that evil as Dan or worse than that. The minute I learned about Tom and how he came to be Voldemort. I knew how worse it would have gotten…too many people losing their lives and I choked up on my friends, my sister, and…you. I was afraid that it'll be another future all over again." My head shook and curled up to him.

He cradled me and kissed my forehead, "It won't happen, I promise." He kissed me shortly, "I can see that my alternative self has already realized he killed his mate or his mate died."

I gulped, "Yeah, the alternative you told me how Dan was born. With the depression of losing everybody I loved, you were willing to do whatever I want to make me happy again. I asked if you could take my emotion away and something got messed up on your progress. Instead of removing the emotion I hated, you removed my half ghost away from my human half, especially separating the humanity in my ghost half. My ghost split your ghost half and took control of your ghost." I gulped, "That's Dan, he tortured me and ended up killing my human half." My head shook, "You fled for your life after my murdered death and hid away from everyone. You regretted going after my dad, but worse of all…a chance stolen away from a mate you knew who you're belonged to now as I think about it."

"When a Veela loses their mate, it changes them drastically. They die slowly, but a long time to die. Usually fifteen years it takes."

I gulped and couldn't believe it. I would have almost killed him without realizing it and that's why he's willing to do anything. It hasn't dawned on me before and the consequences would be so serious.

"W-w-was I killing you?" My hand clung onto his arm.

He lifted my chin up, "Right now, no." His aura was telling me he's lying.

I pouted, "I am! How can I stop it?" I quickly put.

He shook his head, "Daniel, it won't be forever."

I glared, "I can read aura and you know it! What am I doing that's killing you?"

Vlad ashamedly looked away and I hated it. I thought something to change his mind and crawled up to kiss him. He drew in so easily and I showed him that I can love him, but gentle for a start.

"Please, tell me?" I begged him.

He met my blue eyes with his Neptune eyes, "You won't accept me," He whimpered, "As your Veela."

My fingers brushed against his cheeks, "What can I do to change that?"

"I want you to say it that I am your Veela to me and let go of the past." He whispered.

If I had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. If it helps him, it would be better off saving him.

"If it means saving you, I will. Vlad, you are my Veela. I am moving on from the past and accept you for who you are because I did not know this side of you." My fingers pulled his ponytail apart to see his hair fall into places, "You are my Veela no matter what and I promise to be your mate." I smiled at him.

Vlad cupped my face, "Thank you," He whispered.

I never saw this side of Vlad before and made me feel like being closer to him. I snuggled up into his arms and relaxed for a little.

"Vlad! Danny! Breakfast time!" My sister had to ruin the moment here.

I sighed, "We'll be out in a few!"

"Okay!"

Vlad chuckled and my eyes rolled. Of course, he's back to his normal self again. My eyes scanned around in the bedroom and spotted the boxer. I snatched it and put it on, then worked on the rest of the clothes, and noticed Vlad was just putting on his night robe. At least we're wearing out pajamas and I was just putting on my shirt.

"Hold on, Daniel," His voice signaled me for warning.

He scooped me up into his arms before I could even respond or understand what could be happening.

"Whoa!" My arms quickly wrapped around his neck, "Vlad!"

He hummed, "You do not mind, do you? I wanted to carry you anyway."

I chuckled, "No, I don't mind, but you could have at least warn me what you're doing."

His head shook, "I think you'll try your way out of this." He leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed back while he walked us out of the bedroom and he set me down with him on the couch.

"You boys better eat before your breakfast gets cold." My sister commented.

Vlad didn't want to stop and I knew how my sister deals things like this. So, I ended the kiss and Vlad frowned at me? Geesh, he's addicted to kissing. I patted his cheek.

"We'll do it later, Vlad." I smiled at him.

Jazz grinning away, "Getting comfortable with kissing already?"

I picked up a glass of orange juice and felt too cold on my cheeks.

"Actually, I'm the one being rewarded." Vlad stated with matter-of-fact tone of his.

I set my cup down, "Pretty much…seeing he didn't push it and didn't break the rules so far."

Jazz blinked, "Which one particularly?"

"We bonded, protected of course."

She nodded, "So, I take it we're safe for the time being?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes."

I smiled figure we're good for a while. Yet, I wonder how long will it takes for him to say something for me being pregnant and that I can rant at him and blame him with all the nonsense crap. It sounds fun. For now, I need to prove to Vlad that I am accepting him and not evil or anywhere near that.

We're eating our breakfast under Jazz's command and soon enough, she wanted to make sure I am caught up on my homework. Most of it was either two to four inches essay or practice on some spells. Jazz reviewed my writing while Vlad helped me out on some spells I need to grasp. After that, Vlad got these potion materials for me to go over on what I actually missed in Professor Snape. It took up the entire Saturday to complete it and I refused to fall behind on anything. Whenever Vlad took over Jazz, he would purposely sneak a kiss onto me before getting serious on homework or studying.

Vlad means well and he wants to provide plenty of his Veela's needs. I don't mind too much and accepted the idea naturally. He wanted to spend some quality time and found myself on his lap during dinnertime. Jazz wanted to make dinner with some ideas she had in mind and Vlad didn't mind it at all. He encouraged her to use his kitchen and she asked him about some ingredients I probably seen in the kitchen without realizing.

Jazz made this chicken herb with mash potatoes for dinner. It was really good and some other things I haven't realized in the taste. She had the mash potatoes to flavor with garlic and herb mixed. I was cutting up my chicken down a smaller piece to chew onto easier.

"Excellent cooking, Jasmine. Have you always been into cooking?"

Jazz shrugged, "Thanks, Vlad and sometimes. Ever since mom accidentally cooked a turkey to life, I learned quickly to bake, cook, and not anything to make as long it was coming to life."

"I afraid of coming over during Thanksgiving if your mother cooks."

Jazz hummed, "Not anymore with the turkey or hotdogs. I'm in charge of those, everything else we're okay with."

Vlad and Jazz sure love having conversation about cooking. I was eating anyway and-

I felt petrified, helpless, and alone…hurting. Someone was hurting and her screaming was echoing in my ears. I hopped off Vlad's lap and couldn't understand why was I knowing this?

"Dani!" I teleported, not knowing where I was and at the same time…morphing to Phantom.

I was on Dani's side, where she was being electrocuted by a net, and I recognized that net. I picked it up and used the ghost stinger against the attacker. I heard the ghost's screaming and they released her and I grabbed onto her. I glared at the enemy and he wasn't pleased.

"Whelp? What are you doing here?" He asked.

I growled, "If you fucking dare to come around to her again and hurt her, I will rip you to shred!" I hissed, "Now get your ass back to your layer!"

Skulker was floating above us, but he didn't wait for me to repeat it. He left in great fear and I wrapped my arms around to Dani a little more. Kissing her head and she was so hurt. Her fears were right inside of me and I couldn't understand.

"You're safe, Dani. I'm here. We're going to go somewhere they can't find us at." I hugged her closely to my chest.

Despite of the fact she's fifteen, my body has grown much larger than it used to be around her age. She's so small in my arms that anyone could have mistaken her for twelve years old. With the teleportation, it helps to balance out wherever I go. We were back to the living room on the couch and she didn't dare to move out of my arms.

"Daniel, what-who's that in your arms?" Vlad spoke up.

"Mommy?" She looked up at him.

Vlad gasped, "Danielle!"

Vlad reached out to her and hold her together. I trusted him to make her feel better and shook my head. Jazz walked over closely and I grabbed her for comfort of my own. Skulker had better not do that again…he scared a little girl to death! He'll pay for it!

"I'm here, Danielle. Mommy's here." He cradled her.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked.

I took a deep breathe, "I found Dani with Skulker and…he sort of almost killed her with the net trap and electrifying her."

Dani whimpered and Vlad provided comfort at the best he could. Jazz was stiffed, but she wasn't complaining that's for sure. Wait…

"Jazz…why aren't you shivering?"

* * *

**Aaaaand break! **

**Yeah, cliffhangers...hm, yeah, let's leave it at that. **

**Next chapter coming up soon**


End file.
